


His Boss's Baby

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, HeeTop, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul is an employee for Choi Enterprises. At the holiday office party, Heechul gets carried away with Seunghyun and ends up with more than he bargained for.Based on the Harlequin romance novel, The Boss's Baby by Miranda LeeOriginally posted on AFF on 10/16/2014. Completed on 2/20/2017. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/843031/





	1. I

Another crack of thunder sounded as the skies opened up. Heechul scowled, having no umbrella. He pulled his hood up and slogged his way into work. He hated his job but he couldn't deny the pay and benefits were superb, even for a data entry clerk. His boss was wealthy in his own right, but he was very generous to his workers. In fact, Choi Enterprises was considered one of the top businesses to work for. Hechul still couldn't believe he was employed there. It was a cutthroat business world, everyone wanting to work there.

 

 

Leeteuk had told him about the job opening, and Heechul listed him as a reference. The work was dull but relatively simple, and Heechul did his best solely to not let his best friend down. Leeteuk was very proud that Heechul had lasted this long at such menial work and encouraged his friend often.

 

 

Heechul got along with his coworkers for the most part. He adored Niel, the little brat, often guiding him in fashion and talking about Niel's boyfriend Minsoo. Ren and Jiyong were his party boys and they often went out for drinks. Seungri was sweet but was constantly hitting on Heechul. It sometimes got annoying, but Seungri never crossed the line and always knew when to back off.

 

 

Heechul never interacted with his boss, not even in the employee meetings- not like he could pay attention during those things anyway. Heechul couldn't keep his eyes off the man- then again, neither could anyone else. And not just because the man was gorgeous. He had an aura about him, cliché as it sounds. The CEO exuded power, charisma, and confidence. He was a skilled negotiator, tough but fair, and he was definitely no pushover. Heechul once found himself wondering how well Seunghyun negotiated groundings as a teenager.

 

Heechul made it into the building, wringing himself out as he made his way over to the elevator. Heechul frowned. He hated wet foot. But that's what happens when using public transportation. Not as if Heechul had a choice. Most of his money went to rent, clothes, and drinking with his party boys. Everything else was secondary.

 

 

He made it ten feet out of the elevator when he slammed into someone and felt hot liquid burning his left thigh. He hissed at the burn. _As if this day could get any better._

“I'm so sorry,” came a familiar deep voice.

Heechul groaned inwardly and looked up to see Choi Seunghyun, CEO of Choi Enterprises, looking at him with wide eyes. Heechul forced a smile and bowed awkwardly. “It's my fault, sir.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Just because I own this company doesn't mean I'm infallible. It's my fault, and I apologize.”

Heechul straightened up, surprised. A CEO noticing his own employees, let alone taking responsibility for his own mistakes, was rare. Then again, Seunghyun was a rare one in the business world. “Not at all, sir. Isn't that why you encourage us to keep spare clothes in the employee locker room? In case of accidents?” Heechul smiled and walked towards the locker room.

 

 

Heechul opened his locker and shimmied out of his wet pants. He didn't know Seunghyun had followed him until the man spoke.

“Let me at least have your pants cleaned,” he said, causing Heechul to jump. “I didn't mean to startle you.”

Heechul whirled around and huffed. “Put a bell on your neck, sir.”

Seunghyun chuckled, and sent an appraising glance Heechul's way. It was quick, but Heechul still caught it.

“Your pants,” Seunghyun stated.

“What?”

Seunghyun chuckled again, and bent down to pick up Heechul's sopping dress slacks. Heechul reached into his locker and pulled out his spare pair. He wiggled his way into them, grunting as he did so.

“I swear my hips have gotten bigger,” he grumbled. He closed his locker and saw Seunghyun still watching him.

“You have good child bearing hips.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Very funny, sir.”

Seunghyun smirked. “I'll have these back to you in a day or so,” he said, indicating Heechul pants, now folded and draped over Seunghyun's arm.

“Thanks.”

 

 

Heechul made his way to his desk and began working. Thanks to his space heater and an endless supply of tea, he eventually began to warm up and dry off. His fingers began to move faster as they began to thaw out. Before he knew it, the morning had passed and he was headed to the lunch room with Leeteuk and Jiyong.

“Hey, Kim, what's going on between you and CEO Choi?” Jiyong asked.

Heechul swallowed his dumpling, brows furrowed. “What do you mean/”

“He's had his eye on you since you walked into this room.”

Heechul turned to where Seunghyun was sitting with some other higher-ups. Seunghyun was leaning back in his chair, his eye on Heechul. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, then leaned forward to rejoin the conversation in progress at his table.

Heechul turned back to his table and shrugged. “Probably because he saw me in my underwear.”

“What?!” Jiyong squeaked.

“Calm down, you whore,” Heechul snorted. “I bumped into him this morning and he spilled his coffee on me. He followed me into the locker room and offered to have my pants cleaned.”

“He followed you?” Jiyong asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Heechul rolled his eyes and flicked a carrot slice at Jiyong. “Stop trying to make this into some big thing. He was being polite. He admitted to being at fault and he's fixing it.”

Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun, then back at Heechul. “We'll see.”

Heechul just rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

 

The rain was still coming down at the end of the day, so Heechul bailed on Jiyong and Ren and took a cab home. He didn't know when the rain would stop and he didn't want a soaking trek home. He definitely couldn't afford drinks and the cab ride. The temperature had dropped, and Heechul wrapped his coat tighter around himself.

 

 

A meowing gray cat met him at the door.

“Hungry, Heebum?” Heechul asked, picking up his pet and nuzzling his face in the soft fur. Heechul struggled out of his messenger bag then tossed it aside, heading into the kitchen to prepare Heebum's food.

His apartment was small, just big enough for him and Heebum. He managed to keep it warm and cozy, and his friends loved hanging out there. Even so, he still didn't have visitors very often. His parents... their relationship was strained. His father had stopped speaking to him when Heechul revealed he was gay. His mother was more understanding, but they didn't speak often. When they did, Heechul wouldn't speak of his love life, and his mother didn't speak of his father, other than to say that he was well. Heechul still sent money home every month, but his father wouldn't have anything to do with anything his son sent. Which was fine by Heechul since his father was prone to drinking. If Heechul's mother was in charge of the money it would be put to good use.

 

 

Heechul changed into sweats and flopped onto his day bed. He looked at Heebum eating, and he sighed.

“This is pathetic, Heebum. I'm young and beautiful and the only male who spends any time with me is you.”

Heebum responded by jumping into Heechul's lap and purring.

“You're probably the only one who loves me anyway. Well, as long as I keep feeding you.”

 

 

It was cold the next day, but at least the rain had stopped. Heechul found his pants resting on his chair when he came in. He couldn't help but smile as he went to hang them up in the locker. He bumped into Seunghyun on the way out.

“Thanks for having my pants cleaned,” he said. “That was quick.”

“I aim to please,” Seunghyun smirked.

“You didn't have to.”

“I wanted to.”

Heechul boldly looked Seunghyun in the eye. Seunghyun gazed right back. Heechul finally nodded and walked back to his desk.

“Psst! Kim!” Jiyong's voice came from across the cubicle divider. “Are you sure nothing is going on between you and CEO Choi?”

“Yes, pabo.”

“Because he seems to be around more often.”

Heechul snorted.

“He has a point,” Ren piped up. “He's always looking at you.”

“Can you blame him?” Heechul smirked.

 

 

Leeteuk joined them. “Hey Chul, are you coming to the Christmas party on Friday?”

“Is that this week?” Heechul frowned, then shrugged. “Why not? I'm sure Heebum can hold down the fort.”

Suddenly Seungri bounded over to them. “Heechul, are you going to the party Friday? Will you be my date?”

“Yes, I'm going. No, I will not be your date.”

Seungri frowned and Heechul laughed.

“But I promise you a dance.”

Seungri beamed.

“Just _one_ , Seungri!”

 


	2. II

It was 10:30 and the party was in full swing. Seunghyun had hired a party planner and let everyone go at lunch to give the decorators and caterers room and time to work. Everyone had gotten a cash bonus, and most people had gone Christmas shopping. Jiyong and Ren had gone drinking but Heechul opted instead to go clothes shopping. He wanted something nice to wear for the party. Most clothes he bought were for work or home. He very rarely bought clothes for going out. It was a luxury he just couldn't afford. Stepping into one of the nicer boutiques, Heechul would have balked at the prices were it not for the five hundred thousand won in his pocket. He was excited at the prospect of buying new clothes, but knew he couldn't go overboard.

 

 

After about a half hour of browsing, Heechul finally settled on simple, but elegant. He selected a crisp, white button down, black dinner jacket, and skinny black tie. He already had some black slacks and dress shoes at home, but he did buy a shoe shine kit. He wound up having two hundred thousand won left over, and Heechul resolved to send half of it to his mom. The rest he would spend on groceries for himself. Heechul smiled at the idea of spoiling himself. He was his favorite person, after all.

 

 

Heechul gave himself plenty of time to get ready, knowing his hair would give him the most trouble. After fiddling with it for ages, Heechul finally threw it back into a messy bun, his bangs hanging down in a swoop to the left. He put on a little bit of gloss and some eyeliner and he was out the door. Leeteuk was borrowing his boyfriend's car, and he was waiting for Heechul already.

“Don't you look lovely?” Leeteuk teased.

“Yes,” Heechul said simply, before breaking into laughter. “I used some of my bonus to buy some of these clothes.”

“Wait until Seungri sees you.”

Heechul snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Or Seunghyun.”

“Oh please, not you too.”

Leeteuk just grinned.

 

 

Heechul was well on his way to getting drunk. Leeteuk was supposed to be keeping an eye on him- he was such an easy drunk- but Seungri managed to slip him some suju. His suit jacket and tie had been removed long ago, a button or two on his shirt undone, and some of his hair had fallen in messy strands around his face. He'd danced a couple of times with Seungri and Leeteuk, once with Ren, and once with Jiyong.

“I'm going to need more alcohol,” he mumbled when the karaoke machine was broken out.

“We all will,” Leeteuk laughed. “There should be a little something in the liquor cabinet in the board room's miscellaneous closet. Go see what you can find.”

 

 

Heechul walked down the dark hallway to the board room, grinning when he found it unlocked. He turned on the overhead light and frowned when he found the little closet empty. He was about to return to the party in shame when he spotted a lone bottle on the top shelf. Grinning in triumph, he pulled down and unopened bottle of Smirnoff vodka.

“Jackpot!”

“What are you doing?”

Heechul whirled around and saw Seunghyun sitting at the table looking at him. He grinned sheepishly.

“Um, they just broke out the karaoke machine and I need some liquor fortification before Jiyong plays rap star. Leeteuk said it was okay.”

Seunghyun smiled. “It's fine.” He cleared his throat. “How's the party?”

“Good. You missed Niel dancing on the table. Then falling off.” Heechul winced.

“Is he alright?” Seunghyun sounded concerned.

“He's fine. Seungri caught him, and we called Minsoo to come pick him up.”

“That's good.”

 

 

Heechul smiled and was about to leave when something stopped him. “Sir? What are you doing in here alone?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Clearing my head.”

Heechul walked over to him. “Is everything alright?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

 

 

Heechul pulled himself onto the table in front of Seunghyun and took in his appearance. He was immaculate as always. He wore dark slacks and a deep pink dress shirt. A vest and tie had been thrown over the back of his chair.

“Pink really suits you,” Heechul said, struggling to open the bottle.

Seunghyun took the bottle and opened it, taking a swig. “Thank you,” he said softly, passing the bottle back.

“Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I am?” Heechul demanded, pouring the clear liquid down his throat, wincing at the burn.

“Sounds like you already know.”

“Doesn't mean I don't like to hear it. I bought this outfit specially for the party, you know. With my bonus money.”

Seunghyun took a couple more swigs of the bottle, again passing it back before standing up. “We should get back to the party.” He moved to wipe his chin, but Heechul grabbed his hand.

“You shouldn't waste alcohol,” he purred, leaning forward to lick the remaining traces of vodka from Seunghyun's chin. He moved to Seunghyun's lips, tongue darting out experimentally.

 

 

Seunghyun accepted Heechul's tongue, sucking it into his mouth and cupping his cheek to move him closer. Heechul sighed deeply, barely registering when Seunghyun began unbuttoning his shirt. Segunhyun's mouth moved down to Heechul's throat, leaving open mouthed kisses down to and across his collarbones. He moved Heechul's shirt off his shoulders, passing to roll his tongue over Heechul's nipple. Heechul gasped and fell back onto the table.

“Heechul, you are beautiful,” Seunghyun murmured against Heechul's stomach.

Heechul moaned in response as Seunghyun slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He ran his fingers down Heechul's thighs and back up, gripping them tightly.

“Your thighs are gorgeous,” Seunghyun said, bending to lick, kiss, bite, and suck. He lavished attention equally on each thigh, and Heechul moaned and squirmed as his erection grew.

 

 

Seunghyun bobbed his head up and down, sucking Heechul in. Heechul leaned back on one hand, the other tangled in Seunghyun's hair. His shirt was wrapped around his elbows, his lips parted with his panting. Seunghyun was back in his chair with one finger pushed inside Heechul's ass. He leaned back, only sucking the head as he added a second finger. He crooked his fingers and Heechul cried out. Their eyes met, and Seunghyun smirked up at him. Heechul just stared, unable to comprehend the fact that his boss- a wealthy and powerful man- was sitting with Heechul's cock in his mouth.

“Are you close?” Seunghyun asked huskily.

“Yes,” Heechul replied breathlessly.

Seunghyun pulled his mouth and fingers away, causing Heechul to release a desperate whine. Seunghyun leaned back in his chair, unzipping his pants and pulling out his own throbbing length. “Have a seat,” he smirked.

 

 

Heechul stood on shaky legs, climbing into Seunghyun's lap. He slowly sank down on Seunghyun's cock, hissing as he did so. Seunghyun groaned, running his hands over the soft planes of Heechul's back before resting them on the cheeks that rested at the base of Heechul's spine.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Seunghyun panted as Heechul began to rock his hips.“Oh god.”

Heechul whimpered as he wound his arms around Seunghyun's neck, one hand tangling in his hair again.

Seunghyun gripped Heechul's thighs again, running his fingers up and down them before finally settling on his hips. “Can you move faster, baby?” he panted, thrusting his hips up to meet Heechul's rolling ones.

“Feels good,” Heechul moaned. “Oh god, it feels so good.”

Seunghyun moved his hand to grasp Heechul's cock and began to stroke it.

“Oh fuck,” Heechul panted. He leaned in for a messy kiss before moving his lips to Seunghyun's ear. Heechul's whimpers only egged Seunghyun on, his fingers moving faster along Heechul's length.

 

 

Heechul cried out suddenly, sinking his teeth into Seunghyun's earlobe and staining Seunghyun's shirt. It was enough to push Seunghyun over the edge. He moved his clean hand into Heechul's hair, and leaned forward to latch into Heechul's shoulder. Heechul whined as Seunghyun released inside his tight heat. Seunghyun released Heechul and kissed him again. Slowly. Deeply. When they finally broke apart, Heechul smiled drunkenly at Seunghyun before falling onto his shoulder and emitting a soft snore.

 


	3. III

It was one month later. Heechul's stomach was spasming and his mind was rolling. He'd just left his appointment, the doctor's words booming through his mind. _You're pregnant._

 

 

Heechul took a deep breath, and let it out shakily. He took another one just to be on the safe side. The last thing he needed was to vomit on the subway. Or burst into tears.

 

 

He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. He was supposed to have the flu. There was always some bug running around rampant this time of year, and that's what he was supposed to have. Instead, he was leaning against a pole in the middle of a subway car, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do now that he was pregnant with no idea who the father was.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Heechul sighed. There was no way he could go to his parents. His mom might be happy for him, but she would be so disappointed he was unmarried, never mind unaware of the father's identity. He didn't even want to think about how his father would react. No, better to keep this little secret to himself for now. He placed a hand on his stomach and bit his lip. He was terrified. He was just barely able to care for himself and his cat. He had no idea how a whole, tiny person who would need constant care and attention was going to factor in. Heechul took another deep breath. _No need to worry about that yet. I just need to focus on getting through the pregnancy and the birth first._

 

Work was awful. Heechul couldn't concentrate and made frequent mistakes. He snapped at everyone, but when a bite at Niel left the redhead with bewildered, watery eyes, Leeteuk decided to intervene. When lunch rolled around, Leeteuk dragged Heechul into the boardroom.

“What is your problem?” he hissed.

Heechul didn't answer. Instead, he sat down at the table and rubbed his face.

Leeteuk took a seat next to him and studied his friend. Heechul looked pale and tired. Something must be wrong for him to let anyone see him like that.

 

 

“Leeteuk,” Heechul said hoarsely. “Have you been able to remember anything from the holiday party?”

Leeteuk opened his mouth, then closed it. Clearly that hadn't been what he was expecting. He exhaled. “Uh, nothing new. Kangin was pissed that he had to take public transport to come take me home, but he got over it pretty quickly.”

Heechul just nodded.

“Chulie, what's happened?”

“I'm pregnant.”

Leeteuk just sat and stared.

Heechul cleared his throat. “I'm pregnant,” he repeated, turning to look Leeteuk fully in the face. “And I have no idea who the father is.”

Leeteuk pulled Heechul in for an awkward hug, kissing his head and stroking his hair.

 

 

When they pulled apart, Leeteuk took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, let's think about this. Process of elimination.”

Heechul nodded.

“You're pregnant, so you clearly didn't sleep with any of the girls. Do _you_ remember anything?”

“It was in here.”

Leeteuk jumped in his seat and made a face.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “I had a bottle of liquor.”

Leeteuk brightened. “It must have been when karaoke started. So it wasn't Niel, because we'd already sent him home.”

“And it wasn't Jiyong because nothing gets in the way of his rapping.”

“It wasn't Ren because he was half asleep on my shoulder.”

“So it wasn't you because Ren was half asleep on your shoulder.”

Leeteuk bit his lip. “Could it have been Seungri?”

“God I hope not. I'd like to think I have _some_ dignity.”

Leeteuk snorted and grinned.

“Besides, if it had been Seungri, I think we would have hear about it by now.” Heechul couldn't help but smirk.

 

 

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Finally Leeteuk said, “What do you remember besides the liquor?”

Heechul closed his eyes. “Dark hair. He smelled really good.”

“Excellent,” Leeteuk said drily. “We'll just go up to all the dark-haired lads and ask to smell them.”

Heechul opened his eyes and gave Leeteuk A Look.

Leeteuk ignored it. “Anything else?”

“He loved my thighs.”

Leeteuk raised an eyebrow.

“I had hickeys and bite marks on them,” Heechul smiled. “They ached for days.”

“Anything else about your _partner_?”

Heechul shook his head.

“So what now?”

 

 

Heechul took a deep breath and released it slowly, staring out the windows. The day was gray and cold. Heechul felt the same way, as if everything was devoid of color and that he'd never be warm again. _What now indeed._

He turned to see Leeteuk watching patiently, and he shrugged. “Wait and see, I guess.”

“Aren't you even going to try and figure this out?”

Heechul sighed. “Leeteuk, right now my biggest concern is getting through this pregnancy. If the baby and I make it through, then I'll consider putting a flyer up on the company bulletin board.”

Leeteuk frowned. “So you're keeping the baby?”

Heechul nodded.

“What about after?”

Heechul huffed. “I have no idea. I just need to get through these next few months. I'm sure I'll start to think about it more as the time draws near.”

“And what, wait to see who the baby looks like?!”

“Leeteuk, please,” Heechul whispered. “This is hard enough.”

 

 

The two men turned to stare out of the windows, as if the answer was written in the gray, overhanging clouds. Leeteuk spoke first. “What if it's Seunghyun's?”

Heechul snorted.

“What? It could be. I don't remember where he was that night.”

“I seriously doubt Choi Seunghyun would take up with me.”

“Why not?” Leeteuk demanded. “You're gorgeous. You turn everyone's head. You're a good person, once your walls are knocked down. You're fiercely loyal to and protective of your friends. You're smart, and funny when you want to be.”

“I'm trash.”

“You are no such thing,” Leeteuk scolded.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Come on, Teuk. He's so far above me in the social sphere I can't even see him. He's a business genius, he's kind and generous. He has everyone throwing themselves at him. He could have anyone he wanted. Why on earth would he even look twice at some street rat who can barely take care of himself?” Heechul shook his head. “I'm nobody.”

“What have I told you about think like that about yourself, Kim Heechul? Just because one idiot couldn't see how awesome you are doesn't mean everyone else in the world is blind.”

“But-”

“No,” Leeteuk said firmly. “I won't hear of it. And you're really doing Seunghyun an injustice for think that could be his mindset. Not all rich people are the same, you know.”

“Yeah, and what if his family finds out?” Heechul demanded, angrily, brushing away tears. “They're old money. Do you really think they'll let someone like me raise a baby Choi? They'll rip it away from me before-” Heechul's breath caught. He took several deep breaths to steady himself. “I'd rather be a single parent than have my baby taken from me.”

 

 

The pair fell silent again, Heechul sniffling as the tears flowed.

“Alright,” Leeteuk said at last. “We'll take this one day at a time. For now, go home and get some rest. You have to start taking better care of yourself.”

Heechul smiled at Leeteuk and pulled him in for a hug. If there was anyone he could count on, it was Leeteuk. What neither realized as they left the room was that they had been overheard. In the tiny closet, looking through old invoices, was one Choi Seunghyun.

 

 

Seunghyun walked to his office in a daze. He told his secretary he was not to be disturbed and locked himself in. He sat in his chair and leaned back, studying the ceiling. Heechul was pregnant with his baby. Seunghyun knew it was his because he remembered the holiday party. Heechul's perfect, pale skin in the moonlight. Those soft, pillowy lips parted as Seunghyun devoured him. His dark, sparkling eyes as they gazed down at him. The thighs he wanted to crawl between and stay forever. Seunghyun closed his eyes and lost himself in memories and fantasies he only allowed himself to drown in while safely at home alone. When his hand dropped to his growing erection, he snapped out of it. Action. He needed a plan. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

“Dong Youngbae.”

“Hey Youngbae, I need a background check on someone.”

“Go.”

“Kim Heechul, one of my employees. Whatever you can find.”

“I'll call you soon.”

Seunghyun hung up and tried to focus on work.

 

 

An hour later, Youngbae called back. “He's clean. No criminal record, not outstanding debts, no family history of mental illness, the only physical illness was a tonsillectomy at age ten. Graduated from university for photography before going to work for your company.”

“That's it?”

“Without tailing him? Yeah.”

“That won't be necessary. Thanks, man,”

“I'll bill you tomorrow.”

Seunghyun hung up and buzzed his secretary. “Will you send Leeteuk to me, please? Tell him it's urgent.”

Shortly after, there was a knock on Seunghyun's door. He opened it, smiling widely at Leeteuk. “Come in. Drink?”

Leeteuk sat down in a chair across from Seunghyun. “No, sir. Thank you. Is everything alright?”

Seunghyun studied Leeteuk before speaking. When Leeteuk began to look nervous, Seunghyun finally said, “I know about Heechul's condition.”

Leeteuk's eyes widened.

“You'll have to forgive me. I- I overheard your conversation in the boardroom.”

“Fuck,” Leeteuk whispered.

“I was in the closet digging around when you guys came in.”

Leeteuk looked at Seunghyun hopefully. “Do you have any idea who the father could be?”

Seunghyun nodded. “It's me.”

 


	4. IV

Leeteuk nearly fell out of his chair. “You?”

Seunghyun nodded. “I was not quite so drunk as Heechul was, so I can remember a little bit better than he can.”

“But you were drunk?”

“I'd had two glasses of wine, and then Heechul and I split the bottle of vodka he found.” Seunghyun paused, a concerned look on his face. “Why? Does he think-?”

Leeteuk shook his head. “He has said nothing of the sort.” Leeteuk fidgeted.

Seunghyun smiled gently at him. “Over-protective best friend mode kicking in?”

Leeteuk blushed.

“I'm glad Heechul has someone looking out for him. I just hope you don't mind sharing that role from now on.”

“Does that mean...”

“I take full responsibility, and I will care for Heechul and our child the best I can.”

Leeteuk smiled and looked relieved. “I'm glad to hear that. Heechul has... had disappointments. He needs people in his life that he can depend on.”

Seunghyun smiled again. “Do you think he'll let me be one of those people?”

Leeteuk thought back to their conversation in the boardroom and grimaced. “It may take some time. He has to make sure that he can trust you.”

“How long did it take him to trust you?”

“Right away,” Leeteuk grinned. “We've known each other since we were children.”

Seunghyun nodded, the sighed. “Now, I need a favor from you.”

Leeteuk raised his eyebrows.

“Will you come with me to tell Heechul? From your conversation, I'm not too sure how receptive he'll be to me.”

Leeteuk nodded. “I may be able to help keep him calm.”

“Do you think he's going to freak out?”

Leeteuk shrugged. “We've never been in this situation before. I have no idea how he will react.”

 

 

* * *

 

Heechul sat up and stretched. He'd been napping on his bed when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Alright, I'm coming.” He shuffled to the door, startled when he found his boss and his best friend on the other side. “Uh.... hi.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Hi.”

Leeteuk pushed his way in. “We're coming in.”

“Okay. Sorry my place is a mess.”

Leeteuk guided Heechul to his bed and sat him down. “I'm going to make tea.”

Heechul just raised an eyebrow as he watched Leeteuk bustle into the kitchen.

“You're pale,” Seunghyun said softly. “Do you have a fever?” He placed a hand gently against Heechul's forehead. “You don't feel warm.”

Heechul could only shake his head.

Seunghyun's fingers moved downwards, slowly trailing down Heechul's cheek.

Heechul's lips parted, and he could only stare at Seunghyun, biting his lip when his boss smiled at him.

“Don't do that,” Seunghyun whispered, running his thumb over Heechul's bottom lip, tugging it from his teeth. “I can't handle it when you do that.”

 

 

Leeteuk broke the awkward tension by returning with three mugs of tea and a plate of cookies on a tray.

“You never willingly give me cookies,” Heechul said, taking a bite. “Something must be up.”

Leeteuk reached out and carefully took Heechul's mug from him, replacing it with his own hand.

“Okay, you're scaring me,” Heechul chuckled, nervously glancing from between Leeteuk and Seunghyun.

“Heechul,” Seunghyun said softly, pulling the other man's attention to him. “Heecuhl, I'm the father of your baby.”

Heechul was stunned. Blood rushed in his ears, and everything went numb.

“Say something, Chulie,” Leeteuk pleaded, rubbing Heechul's hand.

“How?” he asked thickly. “How do you kn-know?”

“I wasn't as drunk as you were, so I remember more than you do.”

 

 

Heechul closed his eyes and thought back to that night. The holes in his memory began to fill in. With Seunghyun's face to supply to the figure he has been unable to recognize, Heechul saw everything more clearly: Seunghyun's smirk; his dark, penetrating gaze; those soft lips and strong hands. He exhaled shakily and opened his eyes.

“Heechul,” Seunghyun took his hand. “I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I took advantage of you.”

“I kissed you first.”

“I didn't exactly push you away. And I definitely didn't dislike it.”

Heechul blushed. “Even though....” he trailed off.

“Yes. Even though you became pregnant. We didn't do anything wrong.”

“So what happens now?”

“I'd like for us to raise this baby together.”

Heechul chanced a look at Seunghyun. “Really?”

Seunghyun smiled. “I want to be here for you. I am here for you.”

Heechul bit his lip and looked at Leeteuk.

Leeteuk nodded and smiled. “I trust him, Chulie.”

 

“What happens when someone finds out?” Heechul asked softly.

“Who cares?” Seunghyun answered.

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because you're a successful businessman and I don't want to screw that up for you.”

“You're hardly screwing anything up for me.”

“Fucking a lowly clerk,” Heechul spat.

“Hey,” Seunghyun said sternly, gently raising Heechul's chin to look into his eyes. “Your job is what you do, not who you are. I'm not at all sorry that you're having my child.”

Heechul began to speak, but Seunghyun cut him off.

“You're over-thinking this.”

“Easy for you to say. You're not the boss's whore.”

“You're not a whore!”

 

 

“Okay,” Leeteuk interjected. “We are getting way off course. Heechul, I know you're worried about what will happen if this gets out. But Seunghyun wants to help. He wants to take care of you and the baby. And Seunghyun, if people find out about Heechul, they'll go easy on you. They won't go as easy on Heechul, if they do at all, because at the end of the day, he _is_ your employee. You guys are just going to have to learn to trust each other. Your lives are forever linked now.”

Both men were quiet. Finally, Seunghyun said,” I want to help in any way I can.”

Heechul just nodded.

“First, you need a new apartment. This place is too small. In the meantime, is there anything you need? Maternity clothes? Do you have any food cravings or anything?”

“I'm fine,” Heechul replied softly.

Seunghyun just looked at Heechul, then pulled a card from his pocket. “This has my cell number on it. Call me any time you need any thing.”

Heechul nodded. “My first prenatal visit is in three weeks.”

Seunghyun smiled. “I'll be there.”

 


	5. V

The time had come for Heechul's first pre-natal visit. Not knowing anyone who'd been pregnant, he had no idea what to expect and his nerves were all over the place. He didn't know if it was making his morning sickness worse, or if the morning sickness was making his nerves worse. All he knew was that he was exhausted and his stomach ached.

 

 

He hadn't gained much weight, although his clothes did fit a little tighter around his midsection. To him it just looked like post-meal bloat, but if Jiyong did not shut up about Heechul looking like he just swallowed three burritos, Heechul was going to staple his mouth shut.

 

 

Leeteuk was picking him up. Heechul had debated on inviting Seunghyun, deciding against it in the end. The man was too busy and surely he wasn't going to drop everything for a simple checkup?

 

 

“Are we meeting Seunghyun there?” Leeteuk asked brightly.

Heechul bit his lip.

“Chulie, you did tell him?”

“Can we just go please?” Heechul pleaded. “I have to get there early to fill out paperwork.”

Leeteuk pulled away without saying anything more, but surreptitiously sent Seunghyun a text while sitting at a red light.

 

 

Heechul's name had just been called when Seunghyun walked in. His face and body language were calm but Heechul didn't buy it. He shot a terrified look in Leeteuk's direction. Leeteuk just smiled and offered a thumbs up.

The nurse must have picked up on the tension, because she asked quietly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Yes,” Heechul assured quickly. He indicated Seunghyun, who had just walked up. “This is the father. I didn't think he would be able to make it.”

“I wouldn't miss this for anything,” Seunghyun smiled.

The nurse smiled back and led them to a room. Seunghyun noticed Heechul's hand was shaking and he took it into his. Heechul blushed but wouldn't look at Seunghyun.

 

 

Heechul was weighed, his vitals checked, some blood drawn. The doctor came in next, warm, open and smiling, and Heechul liked her instantly. Seunghyun felt Heechul relax and squeezed his fingers gently.

“I'm Dr. Lee Hyori,” the woman shook their hands. “Do you have any questions?”

“What was the blood work for?” Seunghyun asked.

“Just to run some simple tests to check on Mr. Kim's progress and that of your little one. We check for anemia, diabetes, and any number of birth defects.” She browsed Heechul's chart. “Right now your pulse and blood pressure are high. Any idea why?”

“Nerves, I guess?” Heechul gripped Seunghyun's hand tighter. “I've never been pregnant before and I've never known anyone who was pregnant and I'm just kind of clueless.”

Dr. Lee smiled again. “The only painful part is the blood work.” She pulled on some rubber gloves. “I'm going to do a pelvic exam, then we'll get to your ultrasound.”

 

 

“Okay,” Dr. Lee said, running the transducer over Heechul's little bump. “There's your little baby.”

The image flared to life. “What is it?” Heechul asked breathlessly.

“A baby,” Dr. Lee replied, grinning.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “That's your favorite joke, isn't it?”

Dr. Lee giggled. “We won't know the gender for another twelve weeks. Right now we're focusing on development and seeing if we can hear a heartbeat.”

 

 

Seunghyun and Heechul held their breaths.

“I don't hear anything,” Seunghyun whispered.

“That's okay,” Dr. Lee answered. “Sometimes it's still too early at this stage.” She shut off the machine and wiped off Heechul's belly. “We should definitely hear something at your next appointment in four weeks.”

“And everything's okay?” Seunghyun asked.

“Yes. I would like Mr. Kim to on some more weight, though.”

Heechul frowned.

“Gotta feed your baby!” With a wink, she was out the door.

 

 

Heechul pulled down his shirt and out his pants back on, unable to look at Seunghyun.

“I can't believe you didn't tell me about the appointment,” Seunghyun said, and Heechul flinched. “I had to hear about it from Leeteuk.”

“It- it was just a checkup.”

Seunghyun sighed, and tilted Heechul's chin up. “What makes you think I would miss the first time seeing our baby?”

 _Our baby_. Not _my_ baby or _your_ baby. Heechul bit his lip to keep from crying.

Seunghyun sighed and cupped Heechul's face firmly. “You have got to start trusting me, Heechul.”

Heechul just pulled away and fled the room.

Leeteuk wasn't prepared to see Heechul come out with tears streaming down his face, Seunghyun on his heels. He caught up with them in the hallway, pulling Heechul into his arms. “What the hell happened?”

“Hormones,” Heechul mumbled.

Leeteuk looked at Seunghyun.

“I said I couldn't believe I had to hear about today's appointment from you and that he needed to trust me.”

Leeteuk sighed.

“What?” Seunghyun demanded angrily. “Why am I being shut out? I haven't done anything to deserve it.”

“Okay. Let's get Heechul home so he can rest.”

 

 

After dropping Heechul off, Leeteuk and Seunghyun went grocery shopping. Upon seeing the state of Heechul's fridge and pantry, Seunghyun decided he was in charge of the groceries.

“Have you ever heard of Geng Han?” Leeteuk asked, bagging some apples.

“The head of The China Group? Didn't he just marry some Taiwanese pop tart? Puff or something?”

Leeteuk nodded. “He and Heechul used to date.”

Seunghyun just stared.

“They were together for a couple of years. Heechul was so in love. We thought Han was, too.”

“I take it he wasn't.”

Leeteuk shook his head sadly as he put a carton of milk into the cart.

“What happened?”

“Heechul proposed,” Leeteuk shrugged. “He took everything he had- which wasn't much- and bought a ring.”

Seunghyun was quiet as they finished shopping and headed back to the car.

 

 

“Han said no,” Leeteuk said as they were driving back. “I wasn't there, but Chulie said that Han laughed at him- said that Heechul wasn't good enough and was stupid for ever thinking he was. He cried for months.”

“Then Han married Puff,” Seunghyun supplied.

Leeteuk nodded. “And Heechul came to work for you.”

Seunghyun sighed. “Well, that explains the trust issues.”

“I know I keep saying this, but give him time. He'll come around when he realizes you won't run away.”

“What if he doesn't realize it?”

Leeteuk didn't answer.

 

* * *

 

Heechul was stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Leeteuk pushed Seunghyun in Heechul's direction while he went into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Seunghyun said, sitting next to Heechul.

“Hi,” Heechul responded softly.

“I didn't mean to upset you earlier.”

“It's my hormones,” Heechul protested.

Seunghyun smiled. “All the same. I want to be someone you can trust. I want us to be friends.”

Heechul just looked at Seunghyun.

“I mean it,” Seunghyun smiled. “I'm here for you and our baby.”

“You sound like a broken record.”

“Do you believe me yet?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

Heechul scrunched his nose. “I want tacos.”

Seunghyun grinned. “Well you're in luck. Tacos are my specialty.”

“Yeah right,” Heechul teased, sitting up.

“Chulie, just because you're a disaster-” Leeteuk began, but was cut off by a pillow sailing towards his face.

“I'm glad you're feeling better,” he smirked before ducking out of the door and avoiding another pillow.

 


	6. VI

And so the days passed. Seunghyun went grocery shopping for Heechul every Friday night after work, and Heechul would fix dinner. He started taking cooking classes twice a week and was eager to try out what he learned. Seunghyun loved watching Heechul cook- the way his brows would furrow while he was reading the recipe, the way his tongue would touch his upper lip while he was measuring. The food was pretty delicious and Seunghyun was glad the recipes were lean and healthy, although he had no problem indulging Heechul's cravings for pickles, ice cream, barbecue and chop suey. Heechul had gained a good amount of weight and Seunghyun found he loved the man with soft curves. That pregnancy glow- which Seunghyun had always heard was a myth- surrounded Heechul and Seunghyun swore he had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

 

He had yet to touch Heechul's baby bump. He'd read on several pregnancy forums that pregnant men and women hated having people touch their stomachs without permission. Especially strangers. Seunghyun had no idea why anyone would want to put their hands on a pregnant stranger, and he was sure he'd break the hand of anyone who tried to put their hands on Heechul. Even though Seunghyun wasn't a stranger- hell he was one of the parents- he still didn't ask to touch Heechul. The man had just relaxed around Seunghyun and Seunghyun wasn't about to mess that up.

 

 

The appointment when they first heard their baby's heartbeat left them both in tears. Heechul's smile took over his face, and he looked more relaxed than Seunghyun had ever seen him. Seunghyun smiled so widely he thought his face would crack. The soft beat was hypnotizing and calming. When the doctor left the room, Seunghyun gathered Heechul into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. Heechul laughed and buried his face in Seunghyun's chest. Before leaving, they were given snapshots of the ultrasound. Seunghyun framed his and put it next to his bed. He didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

Heechul was in his fourth month, and he was finally relaxed. He was beginning to trust Seunghyun, much to Leeteuk's delight. Seunghyun went to every appointment, asked questions, read books. And while Heechul wasn't entirely sure Seunghyun wouldn't try for full custody, he fully believed Seunghyun had accepted their baby and wouldn't leave the little one uncared for.

 

 

As he entered his sixteenth week, Heechul started getting excited. This was the time when he should begin to feel the baby moving. He wondered what it would feel like. Was it like bubbles? Butterflies? Would it hurt? His excitement infected Seunghyun and neither could wait for the moment when the baby made its presence known.

 

 

It was a Friday evening. Spring had arrived, bringing tons of rain. The air was still cool, making Heechul's apartment that much more warm and inviting. Heechul was waiting for Seunghyun and preparing a light dinner when there was a knock at the door.

“Did you forget your key?” Heechul asked, rolling his eyes. He had given Seunghyun a key so that he didn't have to wait in the hall on those days when Heechul was burrowed under the covers.

What Heechul found on the other side of the door nearly stopped his heart.

 

 

“Hey baby.”

“Geng?”

Geng Han smiled and moved into Heechul's apartment. “What happened to Hannie? I loved that nickname.”

Heechul closed his door and slowly turned to face the man he'd once loved, given everything to. The man who had rejected him and tore him down lower than the dust. “I would think we were back to formalities now, Geng.”

Geng frowned and Heechul looked away. He refused to give into his ex-lover's tricks.

“What are you doing here?”

“I miss you.”

“Aren't you married?”

Geng snorted. “She's a child. She doesn't care for me the way you did.”

“And whose fault is that?” Heechul asked derisively. “You had the opportunity to let me love and care for you forever and you tossed me away.”

 

 

“Baby,” Geng said huskily, moving closer. “Come on, baby. Let's not fight. Let me show you how much I miss you.”

“Not a chance,” Heechul said, moving out of Geng's grasp. “I'm pregnant.” Heechul watched the emotions flit over the other man's face- shock, regret, sadness. Geng settled on jealousy and anger.

“Is that supposed to make me jealous?”

Heechul rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to show off his swollen belly.

Geng's eyes roamed over Heechul's form. “Did you fuck some rich guy just to get support money?” he snarled.

“How dare you?” Heechul spat, pushing his shirt back down.

“Of course, who would want to get a poor pitiful thing like you pregnant is beyond me.”

“That's enough.” growled a new voice.

Heechul whirled around to see Seunghyun standing in the doorway, glaring at Geng.

“Seunghyun.”

 

 

At Heechul's voice, Seunghyun turned and smiled. He walked over and gave him the bag of groceries. “Your ice cream was on sale so I got extra.”

Heechul's eyes lit up and he squealed.

“Choi Seunghyun?” Geng demanded. “Of Choi Enterprises?”

Seunghyun ushered Heechul into the kitchen and turned his attention to the other man in the room.

“Do your parents know you've knocked up some street slut?”

 

 

Seunghyun pounced. He pushed Geng into the door, twisting his shirt. “Don't you ever fucking speak of him that way again. Matter of fact, don't ever speak of or to him again.”

“What happens when other people find out?” Geng taunted.

“What of it?” Seunghyun countered. “I'm not some weak punk like you who trembles at the thought of how others perceive me.” Seunghyun opened the door and shoved Geng into the hall. “Go home to your wife.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun turned to find Heechul huddled on the couch. “I'm so sorry,” he said, taking a seat beside him.

“He's going to tell your parents,” Heechul said softly.

“So?”

“But-”

 

“No,” Seunghyun said firmly. “I don't care who knows. I'm not ashamed of you, or our baby. I'll never stop taking care of you.”

Heechul bit his lip.

“Do you trust me?”

Heechul took a deep breath. “Yes.” His reward was a wide, dimpled smile.

“I'm going to find you a new home. Somewhere safe. Where you can have your own room, plus one for the baby.”

“You don't have to.”

“Heechul, you live in a studio. There isn't enough space for you and a newborn.”

Heechul sighed. “Fine.”

“Let's talk about work.”

“What about it?”

“Word may get out soon. And you're beginning to show. So, how about you quit and let me care for you?”

Heechul raised and eyebrow. “I thought you didn't care what others think.”

“I don't, but you do. I know about your relationship with Geng, and how you think of yourself, how he influenced that.”

Heechul's eyes watered. “I don't want to be a burden.”

“You're not,” Seunghyun protested. “You know you're not.”

Heechul wiped his eyes. “I won't waste my days. I won't be lazy.”

Seunghyun smiled. “I know, Heechul.”

“I'll take a parenting class. Maybe knitting and sewing.”

“Don't over-exert yourself.”

“They're classes, Hyun,” Heechul rolled his eyes. “I'll be sitting down-”

 

 

Heechul stopped. Seunghyun just looked at him, holding his breath. Heechul grabbed Seunghyun's hand, placing it on the side of his belly.

There. Seunghyun felt the tiniest movement, and looked at Heechul in wonder.

“Oh my... wow...” Seunghyun stumbled over his words. He couldn't process, couldn't focus on anything beyond Heechul and the movement under his hand.

“I know!” Heechul exclaimed breathlessly.

“What does it feel like? Does it hurt?”

“It feels like butterflies, but on this one side,” Heechul replied giggling.

Seunghyun smiled, and ran his fingers across Heechul's cheek. Heechul's breath caught as Seunghyun pulled him closer. Seunghyun brought Heechul carefully into his arms, holding him tightly while kissing him deeply, gently, as if there was nothing else in the world.

 


	7. VII

_Fuck._

 

Seunghyun sighed. Geng must have contacted his mother and father. Now, instead of going home to enjoy a nice glass of wine after a long day at work, he was going to have dinner with his parents. His parents who were as traditional as they were wealthy and controlled his inheritance.

 

_Fuck._

 

 

Steeling himself, Seunghyun opened the front door and toed off his shoes. His mouth watered at the smell of his mother's cooking. If there was ever a good reason to come back, it was that Mrs. Choi fed her son well.

“Hey Umma,” he said upon entering the kitchen.

“Hi darling,” she smiled, offering her cheek. She smiled brightly at him, but he could see she was under strain.

Seunghyun wasn't stupid. No matter what face his mother presented to him, Seunghyun could read her like a book. As happy as she may be that she was finally getting a grandchild, she probably was upset that he wasn't married first. Or at least was upset at Mr. Choi's reaction. But Mrs. Choi never raised her voice in anger. Seunghyun wasn't really sure if his mother ever got angry. She was certainly the most gentle person he'd ever met. Good at cooling tempers, she was often the mediator between Seunghyun and his father, who seemed always to be at odds. He knew he could be counting on her tonight.

“You're here,” came a new voice.

Seunghyun looked over at his father standing in the doorway. Seunghyun nodded. “Appa.”

Seunghyun wasn't fooled by his father's calm demeanor. He knew the gloves would come off before long.

 

“So,” his father began once they were into the second course. “Kindly explain what you were thinking when you got this young man pregnant.”

“Soo,” Mrs. Choi said warningly.

Seunghyun smiled. “To tell you the truth, Appa, all the blood in my brain had moved south and all I could think of was sating my lust.”

“Seunghyun!” his mother looked scandalized.

Seunghyun knew he should apologize but he'd never give his father the satisfaction of realizing he was wrong.

“A quick fuck with an employee that you'll regret forever,” Mr. Choi continued.

“Who said anything about regret?” Seunghyun challenged. “I'm not at all sorry Heechul and I are having a baby together. I never will be. He's a good person and will be a good father.”

“And you don't even care that you've embarrassed your mother and I?”

“How have I embarrassed you?”

“By having a child out of wedlock with some whore!” Mr. Choi slammed his fist on the table.

“Enough!” exclaimed Mrs. Choi. Both men looked at her- it was the first time she had ever raised her voice.

“Kim Heechul is not a whore,” Seunghyun stated calmly. “And if I ever hear you say one more disparaging thing about him ever you will never see your grandchild. Ever.”

 

 

Mr. Choi's jaw clenched. He knew Seunghyun was serious. His son was never one to make idle threats. “You're getting married.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “We're not getting married just because we're having a child.”

“You're marrying Jessica Jung,” Mr. Choi continued as if his son hadn't spoken. “Her family is the only one who will accept you in spite of this transgression.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“If you want your inheritance, if you want to save this family from disgrace, you will.”

Seunghyun stood, glaring at his father. “Always a pleasure, Umma,” he said before heading into the hall.

 

 

“Seunghyun!” His mother caught up with him in the hallway. “Please do this for me. You like Jessica, you said she was a nice girl.”

“Doesn't mean I want to marry her,” Seunghyun grumbled.

“Please, my darling. It's the only way to save face,” Mrs. Choi begged.

He nodded.

Mrs. Choi beamed. “I'll have Jessica meet you at Dongwook's coffee shop after work on Friday.”

“Make it late afternoon. I have plans after work.”

Mrs. Choi, sensing those plans had something to do with the man carrying her grandchild, nodded.

 

 

Friday afternoon came to quickly for Seunghyun. He didn't know which was worse- marrying a woman he didn't love or having to break the news to Heechul. He was pretty sure the young man would not look forward to having someone new to make room for, and it had taken him so long to warm up to Seunghyun.

Seunghyun ordered a coffee and smiled as he sat down at Jessica's table. “Long time, no see.”

“Indeed. And yet here we are, in such circumstances.”

Seunghyun just nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well.... thanks for marrying me, I guess?”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Apparently you're the only one who would take me given the 'circumstances'.”

Jessica smiled then. “I'd always take you, Seunghyun.”

That's right. Jessica had always had a thing for him. She was cute and sweet, but it was all superficial. They looked good but had zero chemistry.

“So, what are we supposed to talk about?” he asked.

Jessica frowned. It did not become her. She had awful aegyo. “I guess the wedding plans and our life after.”

“Then we should probably discuss the most important thing- my child and the man who is carrying it.”

Jessica tried to school her features, but Seunghyun could tell she wasn't pleased by the topic. “How did you guys meet?”

“That isn't important, although I'm sure you've heard. What's important is that you understand that I take a very active role in their lives. That will never change.”

“Of course,” Jessica's expression never changed.

_Try harder, Jessica._

“What does he do?”

“I had him leave his job as he began to show, and I support him fully. I recently purchased a two bedroom apartment for him in Seoul Glades.”

Jessica blinked. Seoul Glades was definitely in a very nice part of town. But it made sense that Seunghyun would want them safe.

“I give him a stipend of five million won a month and I buy his groceries every month.”

“So what exactly does he do with all that money?”

Seunghyun leveled her with a look. “More than half is put away for the baby. Heechul takes classes- parenting, cooking, and knitting. He buys clothes for the baby, toys, and the like. He buys maternity clothes only when he needs to. You wouldn't think it, but he keeps very meticulous records- he keeps all of his receipts and bank statements.”

Jessica was silent.

“I go to all of his appointments and we have dinner every Friday night when I drop off his groceries.”

“How far along is he?”

“Seventeen weeks. We'll find out the gender at the next appointment in three weeks.”

“What are you hoping for?”

Seunghyun's face softened. “As long as the baby looks like Heechul, it doesn't matter.”

 

 

The rest of the meeting didn't last long. Seunghyun told Jessica she could plan the wedding to her heart's content. He could tell she wanted him to be a more active participant, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't want to marry Jessica, he was being forced to. He liked her, but he knew he could never love her.

“Something's wrong,” Heechul said as they sat down to dinner.

“Yeah,” Seunghyun replied. “Let's eat first.”

 

 

Seunghyun was hesitating. The way Heechul was looking so expectantly at him, the way his hands were shaking, made Seunghyun hate this situation even more.

“I'm getting married.”

Heechul's eyes widened. “What?”

“I'm guessing Geng contacted my parents, and they're forcing me into an arranged marriage.”

“There's no way you can get out of it?”

“Not really. I need it to get my inheritance.”

Heechul scoffed. “What happened to not being some weak ass punk who doesn't care what people think?”

“I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. I was going to use that money to start a second business. What's the big deal? We aren't a couple.”

 

 

They fell silent. Seunghyun heard sniffles, and saw Heechul crying.

“What? Heechul, what is it?”

What could Heechul say? _I have feelings for you, dummy_?

“I don't even know this person you want to bring into my child's life.”

“I know Jessica. She's a nice person.”

“You don't know how she'll treat our child.”

“Don't get so dramatic,” Seunghyun scowled. “Jessica isn't some awful monster. She'll care for our child.”

Heechul wiped frantically at his cheeks and stood. He began pacing as his tears continued to flow. “What happens when you have other children and you forget about us?”

Seunghyun stood in front of Heechul and pulled him into his arms. Heechul tried to struggle, but Seunghyun held fast. He held Heechul as he cried, waiting until the dark-haired beauty settled down before speaking again. “I'll never forget our baby. Or you. I've already explained to Jessica how important you are to me, and that nothing about my relationship with you is going to change.”

“We'll see how long that lasts.”

“Heechul, that isn't fair.”

“Fair, huh?

 

 

Seunghyun sighed, and held Heechul close. “Nothing's going to change, Heechul. I'm still going to be as present as I am now. I've made that very clear- to Jessica _and_ my parents.” He moved his hand to lightly caress Heechul's stomach. “I will never stop caring for the two of you.”

They stayed that way, until Heechul's breathing slowed and his tears stopped. Seunghyun's hand moved from his baby up to Heechul's chin. Tilting it up, Seunghyun kissed Heechul gently, chastely. A goodbye kiss.

 


	8. VII

Seunghyun was supposed to be bringing Jessica by and Heechul was nervous. He'd re-knit one row four times. Just as he was about to throw the baby hat across the room and have done with it, he heard the front door open.

“Hey Heechul,” Seunghyun smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Heechul replied, smiling nervously. He eased off the couch and stood up.

“This is Jessica,” Seunghyun said, indicating a young woman behind him. She was young, with long red hair and smooth, creamy skin. She was wearing a white blouse, a beige skirt, and matching heels. She wasn't smiling.

Heechul swallowed. “Nice to meet you.”

Jessica forced a smile onto her face. More like a grimace. “Likewise,” she responded.

 

 

They stood in awkward silence, Heechul biting his lip. His hands were shaking and he hoped Seunghyun would say something.

Instead, Jessica spoke up. “How far along are you?”

“Eighteen weeks now,” Heechul smiled. He pressed a hand to his side. “So what do you do, Jessica?”

She looked smug. “I'm a corporate attorney. We work to get money from consumers who owe money to corporations.”

“Guess it's a good thing my debts are paid.”

Jessica looked sideways at Seunghyun. “Indeed.”

Seunghyun glared at her.

Heechul caught the meaning of the looks, and blushed. He pressed his hand harder into his side. He wondered briefly if the baby could pick up on the distress Heechul was feeling, and his disdainfor this woman Seunghyun was about to marry.

“Is it moving?” Jessica asked.

“Yeah. Baby's a little active,” Heechul said breathlessly, closing his eyes as he received another harsh kick.

When he opened his eyes, Jessica was right in front of him.

“Can I?” she asked.

Heechul could only nod.

 

 

Jessica slid her hand under Heechul's- and pressed hard. The responding kick caused him to gasp and he stumbled back, sitting on the couch. Jessica's eyes glittered.

Seunghyun rushed to Heechul's side. “What is it?”

“N-nothing,” Heechul stammered. He closed his eyes to stave off tears. “Maybe too much spicy food.”

“You should take it easy on that stuff,” Seunghyun murmured, caressing Heechul's side.

“Never.”

“Our child is going to have two heads.”

“More to love.”

Seunghyun chuckled, and Heechul smiled. It vanished when he saw Jessica's glare.

“I need to go,” Heechul said, slowly standing up. “I'm meeting Leeteuk for lunch, and I'm sure you guys have stuff to do for the wedding.”

Jessica smirked. “We have cake tasting today.”

“I thought that was next week,” Seunghyun frowned, causing Jessica to glare again.

“Sounds yummy!” Heechul smiled. “But, I really have to go, so...”

 

 

Seunghyun grasped Jessica by the elbow and steered her to the door. “See you Friday?”

“Yep, Friday,” Heechul said, slamming and locking the door behind them.

“Not very friendly,” Jessica said innocently.

“Hormones,” Seunghyun said, leading her along. His mind was whirling. Heechul and Jessica obviously disliked each other, but at least Heechul had tried to be polite. Seunghyun wondered where the sweet Jessica he once knew went, and what exactly their life was going to be like.

 

 

 

Once Heechul was sure Jessica and Seunghyun were gone, he slipped on his shoes and headed out. He walked to a coffee shop a few blocks away. He'd become friends with a waiter, Key, and the owner, Jinki.

“Hey Jinks,” Heechul called, heading to his usual booth. “The usual, please.”

“Coming up!”

“How's Baby?” Key asked, bringing Heechul a glass of water.

“Very active.”

“It's all that spicy food, you know.”

Heechul stuck out his tongue and pulled out his cellphone.

 

 

“Heechul darling!” his mom exclaimed. “How are you?”

“Good. I'm really good. How about you?”

“Same as always. Getting ready to plant the spring garden.”

“How's dad?”

A pause. “He's good. High cholesterol, but I'm forcing him to be healthy. He's not too thrilled.”

“Good. That's good.” Heechul thanked Key, who set down his tea and apple pie.

“Heechul. What is it?”

“Mom,” Heechul said softly.”

“What is it, darling? You can tell me anything.”

“I'm pregnant.”

“WHAT?!” his father roared in the background, before his voice became clearer. “How could you do this? What were you thinking? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!”

“Enough!” Heechul's mother broke in. “Heechul, don't hang up.” There was rustling, and a door slamming.

Heechul began to cry quietly. “Mom,” he whispered.

“Heechul, I-”

“It's okay. I'm okay. I don't know what gender the baby is, but it's active and healthy.”

“And the father?”

“Involved. Every step of the way. Appointments, reading, indulging my cravings,” Heechul chuckled. “He's a good man. He's taking good care of me and Baby.”

“Your father has listened in to every conversation you and I have had since we left. He's worried about you. He just wants to know that you're safe and happy. He's never stopped loving you. You're his son.”

“I love you guys too,” Heechul whispered. “And everything's fine! I'm happy and the baby is healthy.”

“Just... call me if you need anything.”

 

 

* * *

 

Jessica was fuming. She hadn't stopped fuming since meeting Heechul over a week ago. She wasn't sure what to expect when she met him. She certainly wasn't expecting him to be polite. She had braced herself for biting words, not nervousness. Jessica was ready for a fight. She had been so ready to snap that she wasn't able to be polite. All of her nervous energy had nowhere to go. And Seunghyun had witnessed it, and was less than happy. He canceled dinner that night, and the cake tasting the following week. They hadn't even been engaged for a month and Seunghyun was pulling away. This is now how their engagement was supposed to go. He disgraced his family, and she was helping him save face. He was supposed to be grateful. He was supposed to be at her beck and call, catering to her every whim. Instead, all of his attention was centered on work and Heechul. Jessica couldn't blame him to much- Heechul was an exquisite beauty. Even she could appreciate that. But he was invading her perfect life with Seunghyun, and Jessica would not tolerate that. She had loved Seunghyun for too long and finally she had him and she was going to keep him.

 

 

Heechul had just settled in with tea and his knitting when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and slowly stood, shuffling to the door.

“Jessica?”

“Hello Heechul,” she replied smoothly, walking past him into the apartment.

“What... um... what can I do for you?”

“Stay away from Seunghyun.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “Is this a drama? Jesus Christ.”

“You've disgraced him, you know,” Jessica continued.

Heechul's breath caught.

“You've embarrassed his family. Getting the company slut pregnant.”

Heechul felt a sharp pain behind his right eye, and his left ear began to ache. “He is just as responsible as I am,” he spat. The baby kicked, but he ignored it. “He'll never forget us.”

“He will once he's had children with me,” Jessica answered smugly. “Children with parents of good background, not street trash like you.”

“I am not trash.”

“You should just give us your baby. We'll raise it properly. Don't drag Seunghyun and his baby into the gutter with you.”

Heechul felt dizzy. His vision began to blur.

“Do what's best for Seunghyun. Give us your baby, and get lost.”

Heechul's heart pounded and he struggled to catch his breath.

“I'll show myself out,” Jessica said, leaving Heechul alone.

 

 

 

Heechul wiped his eyes, but his vision wasn't getting any clearer. He managed to find his phone and dial Leeteuk's number. His heat was beating so hard his chest ached.

“Leeteuk isn't here,” Kangin said roughly, being woken from a nap.” He ran to the market and left his phone.”

Kangin, I need to you take me to the hospital,” Heechul said breathlessly.

“What is it?” Kangin's voice was soft, urgent. “What's happening?”

“I think I'm going blind.”


	9. IX

Kangin scooped up Heechul and got him to the hospital in record time. Heechul was surprised at Kangin's gentleness. Kangin was an ex-boxer turned trainer, and rough around the edges, but he loved and doted on Leeteuk. It wasn't that Heechul and Kangin didn't get along- they just didn't have anything in common besides Leeteuk.

 

 

Kangin left a note for Leeteuk, who called Seunghyun. Leeteuk made it to the hospital first.

Heechul was in a private room. “Heechul,” came a deep, calming voice next to him. “You're going to be okay, but I need you to open your eyes for me, okay? Come on, open your eyes.”

Heechul blinked.

“That's it. Take a deep breath, and open your eyes.”

Heechul did so, reaching up and rubbing them. A young, handsome man was looking at him, thick eyebrows raised in concern over dark eyes. When Heechul focused on him, he smiled.

“Hi.”

Heechul smiled back. “Hi.”

“I'm Dr. Choi Siwon, and I'll be taking care of you. Right now, I need you to calm down. I know it's scary, but I need you to stay calm.”

Heechul felt a squeeze on his left foot. He looked to see Leeteuk smiling at him. “Teukie,” he said softly.

“You scared me to death,” Leeteuk scolded, eyes brimming with tears.

“Thank your knight in shining armor for rescuing me.”

The door banged open and Seunghyun rushed to Heechul's side. “Heechul! Oh my god! Are you alright?”

“And you are...?” Dr. Choi trailed off.

“Choi Seunghyun, the father. What's happening?”

“Heechul's blood pressure is sky-high.”

“And why is that bad?”

“It can lead to a condition called preeclampsia. It prevents the baby from getting enough blood and oxygen. But it can also be dangerous for the carrying parent because it can damage the liver, kidneys, even the brain.”

Heechul swallowed. Seunghyun kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

“Heechul, are you under an undue amount of stress?”

Heechul leaned back and chuckled mirthlessly.

“I don't see how he can be. It's not like he works or anything,” came a familiar woman's voice.

 

 

Dr. Choi noticed Heechul's pulse spike and turned to the woman. “Who are you?”

She smiled. “Jessica Jung, Seunghyun's fiancee.”

Heechul's eyes closed, and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Yeah, _after_ Heechul got pregnant,” Leeteuk snapped.

Before Jessica could retort, Dr. Choi intervened. “Everyone who is not a parent needs to leave right now.”

Leeteuk glared at Jessica before turning to Heechul. “I'll catch up to you later Heechul. Okay?”

Heechul nodded and managed a small smile.

Dr. Choi turned to Jessica. “You too.”

“I'm a parent.”

“You were not directly involved in the baby making process, so you need to leave.”

Jessica raised her chin. “You can't make me.”

“Would you like a security escort?”

Jessica looked at Seunghyun. When he wouldn't look back, she clenched her jaw and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Heechul released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

 

“Okay,” Dr. Choi wheeled over an ultrasound machine. “Let's check your baby. How far along are you?”

“Almost twenty weeks.”

“Do you know what you're having?”

“A baby.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Lee Hyori is your doctor, isn't she?”

Heechul managed a genuine smile. “I knew that was her favorite joke.”

Dr. Choi chuckled and slowly raised Heechul's shirt. He prepped Heechul and turned on the machine. A soft wooshing filled the room, and Heechul relaxed visibly.

“We need that on CD,” Seunghyun remarked.

Heechul just closed his eyes.

“Everything looks good,” the doctor said, moving the transducer over Heechul's belly. “Do you want to know the gender?”

Heechul opened his eyes and looked over at Seunghyun.

“It's entirely up to you,” Seunghyun said.

“Then I'll have to say no,” Heechul replied. “There are so few things we don't know about anymore, so few mysteries. I want to be surprised.”

Dr. Choi smiled, a deep dimpled smile. “I like that. Well, your little one seems to be doing just fine.”

“Baby doesn't feel very active.”

“Most likely sleeping.”

“Is all that spicy food safe for the baby?” Seunghyun asked.

“Yes,” Dr. Choi answered, putting away the machine. “It may give Heechul heartburn-”

“It doesn't.”

“-and his body will let him know if or when he needs to stop.”

“When can I go home?”

“I'm going to keep you overnight for observation. Your BP has gone down, but it needs to be lower. From now on, you need to keep your stress levels as low as possible,” he turned to Seunghyun. “That goes for you too. You guys are in this together so you need to help keep the stress low.”

“Yes, of course,” Seunghyun said seriously.

“I'll send a report to Dr. Lee for her files.” With that, Dr. Choi left the room.

 

 

“Heechul, what happened?”

Heechul shook his head.

“Heechul, please. Let me help you.”

“It's fine,” Heechul wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “It's over now.”

Seunghyun pushed Heechul's hair out of his face. Heechul wouldn't look at him. He tried to guide Heechul's face to him but Heechul just pulled away. Seunghyun sighed. “Heechul-”

“Just go.”

Seunghyun closed his eyes.

“Please just go.”

“I'll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Teukie can do it.”

Seunghyun sighed. When Heechul wouldn't meet his gaze, he left.

 

 

Heechul woke up to a warm hand in his. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Choi standing by his bed, a coffee in his hand. “Hey Dr. Choi.”

“Siwon please,” he indicated a cup he had placed on the small table over Heechul's bed. “Nettle leaf tea. Tons of vitamins.”

Heechul smiled and took a tentative sip.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Heechul said softly. “Seunghyun wasn't engaged when we had sex. He was single.”

Siwon raised an eyebrow. “You don't have-”

“He was my boss,” Heechul rushed. “It was a drunken one night stand. But it embarrassed his family and now he's engaged.”

“She's... charming.”

Heechul snorted, and they both laughed.

“Is that why...?” Siwon trailed off.

“She said I was nothing, and that I would bring Seunghyun and the baby down with me.”

“Did you tell Seunghyun?”

Heechul shrugged. “It would just be my word against hers.”

“I think Seunghyun would believe you.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

 

Heechul looked up, shocked. “Seriously? After everything I just told you?”

“I'm very serious.”

Heechul blushed. “No, I'm not seeing anyone. Not many people want to date someone carrying another man's baby.”

“I'm off on Friday. What time should I pick you up?”

Heechul's heart sped up, the heart monitor alerting Siwon to the fact.

Siwon grinned.

Heechul blushed. “Six.”

“Good. Italian?”

Heechul nodded, and smiled.

 


	10. X

On Friday when Seunghyun arrived at Heechul's building, he was surprised to see Dr. Choi Siwon standing by the elevators.

“Dr. Choi? What are you doing here?”

Siwon smiled. The good doctor looked handsome in head to toe black, the first two buttons of his button down undone. “I'm here to see Heechul,” he explained as they stepped onto the elevator.

Seunghyun's eyes widened. “Heechul? Is he alright?”

“He's fine! I'm just taking him to dinner.”

 _Oh._ “Like a date?”

“I didn't think you'd mind. You have a fiancee.”

“I don't mind.” _Except that's_ our _night to have dinner together. I didn't even bring Jessica over on a Friday so as not to upset Heechul._ “Isn't that a conflict of interest, though? Doctor/patient?”

“It would be if I was Heechul's primary physician. Since his visit to me was one time only, there is nothing inappropriate going on.”

Seunghyun could only nod.

 

 

When they arrived at Heechul's apartment, Siwon raised an eyebrow when Seunghyun pulled out keys.

“I bring Heechul groceries every Friday, and I have keys for the days when he doesn't want to get up.”

Siwon grinned. “Good. It could also come in handy if he needed help and couldn't answer the door.”

“Let's hope it doesn't ever come to that.”

“Seunghyun?” Heechul called from the bathroom.

“Yup! I've got Dr. Choi out here for you, too.”

 

 

Heechul joined them and he was a vision. He wore a thin, gray cowled shirt and black slacks. His beautiful dark hair was pulled back into a bun, with loose strands falling around his face. His face was free of makeup except for his perfect lips, which had a light sheen on them. He blushed at the way Seunghyun and Siwon were looking at him.

“You look amazing,” Siwon breathed.

Seunghyun personally preferred Heechul naked while being fucked into oblivion, but he kept that tidbit for himself and vocally agreed with Siwon.

“Just lock up when you leave,” Heechul said while sliding on his shoes. “And leave a light on, please.”

“I was just going to leave the door open- you know, let anyone in,” Seunghyun replied, rolling his eyes.

Heechul stuck his tongue out and grinned. The door shut behind him, leaving Seunghyun alone.

 

 

“You look good enough to eat,” Siwon said, offering his arm as they walked to the elevator.

“I thought we were having Italian,” Heechul pouted, making Siwon chuckle.

 

 

 

Dinner was perfect. Siwon was every inch the gentleman, and made Heechul laugh until his sides ached with stories about his internship and residency. Baby loved Italian- especially breadsticks- and Siwon had no problem ordering extra. Dessert came down to Death by Chocolate Cake and Tiramisu, and Heechul went ahead and ordered both. Siwon settled for coffee, getting more enjoyment from the look on Heechul's face and the sounds he was making as he ate his cake.

 

The doctor was protective of Heechul, holding him close to his side as they walked along the Han River after dinner, trying to shield Hechul's belly from passersby. He found an empty bench and led Heechul to it, Heechul's head falling onto his shoulder when they sat.

“How are you feeling?” Siwon asked, resting his head on top of Heechul's and breathing in his shampoo.

“Full. Drowsy. Satisfied.” Heechul smiled, eyes closed.

“Did you enjoy dinner?”

“Very much. This night has been perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you.”

Heechul looked up at Siwon and rolled his eyes. “You are so cheesy.”

“I get even cheesier.”

Heechul chuckled and laid his head back down.

Siwon's hand found Heechul's, intertwining their fingers. “Is this okay?”

“Even more perfect.”

Siwon kissed Heechul's forehead. Heechul looked up and connected his lips to Siwon's. Siwon's lips parted, and Heechul's tongue slowly slipped inside, tentatively tasting. Siwon caressed Heechul's cheek and kissed him slowly, Heechul sighing softly.

 

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Siwon said later that night as they stood outside Heechul's door.

Heechul bit his lip. “I'm sorry I can't stay out later.”

Siwon cupped Heechul's cheek. “Don't be. You need your rest, and I understand that.”

Heechul puffed out his cheeks. “Does this mean I get to see you again?”

“I was just getting ready to ask you that.”

“If it's up to me, I say yes.”

“Seconded.”

Heechul smiled. Siwon took Heechul's face in both hands and kissed him- more deeply, more passionately than the first time. When he pulled back, Heechul's cheeks were an exquisite shade of pink.

“I'll call you soon,” Siwon smiled, heading back towards the elevator.

Heechul squealed quietly and let himself into his apartment, only to find Seunghyun sitting on his couch.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Heechul asked as he took off his shoes. He moaned as he wiggled his toes and rotated his ankles.

“Waiting for you.”

Heechul's head snapped up at that. “Have you been waiting here this whole time?” They had been gone for over two hours. The TV was off, and the apartment was dark except for the light on Seunghyun's end table.

Seunghyun just shrugged, not really moving.

Heechul stood in front of him, hands on his belly. He took a deep breath and studied Seunghyun, who gazed back at him.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No.”

“So... why are you still here?”

“I told you I was waiting for you.”

“Why?”

Seunghyun stood and walked to Heechul. “Why did you go out tonight? I thought Friday nights were ours.”

Heechul shrugged. “It was Siwon's only night off while he wasn't on call. He didn't want to interrupt dinner by dashing off to the hospital.”

“Will there be other Fridays?”

“How the hell should I know what his future schedule looks like?”

Seunghyun just looked at him.

“Oh, you mean will Siwon and I see each other again? That's the plan.”

“Seriously?”

Heechul stepped back at the tone. “You don't get to be angry here, Seunghyun,” he stated calmly, trying not to overexcite himself. “You're getting married to someone else.”

“I don't love her.”

“You're still going to start a family with her. I'm not going to sit around and be lonely, Seunghyun. If someone doesn't mind dating me while I'm having someone else's baby, I'm going to date him.”

“Do you love him?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “No first date is _that_ awesome.”

“Do you think you could?”

Heechul stopped and considered, then smiled. “Maybe. He's kind, funny, romantic. He's attentive and seems to care for me. Yes, I could love him.”

 

 

Seunghyun's eyes widened and his hands clenched. Before he could think about what he was doing, Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms and kissed him. Heechul pulled away, but Seunghyun tugged him back. He licked and nibbled along Heechul's lips, but was denied access. Heechul was finally able to push himself off weakly. “Heechul, I love you.”

Heechul just sighed. “No you don't. You feel a connection to me because I'm having your baby, and you're jealous of Siwon. He makes me happy and you don't want to be with Jessica.”

Seunghyun closed his eyes against Heechul's words.

“Go home, Seunghyun. You've already decided to marry her. Now try to be a good fiancee for her.”

Seunghyun looked sadly at Heechul. “I'll always care for you.”

Heechul sighed again. “I know that. But choices have been made and it's time to move on.”

Seunghyun nodded silently, and let himself out.

 


	11. XI

The next afternoon, Heechul packed a picnic basket and took a taxi to the hospital. He hoped Siwon would be able to have lunch with him. If not, he'd just leave the basket behind. But then Heechul started thinking: They'd just had their first date last night. Was it too soon to be getting together for lunch? Shouldn't he be playing hard to get? Whatever. He was Kim Heechul- he could rewrite the rules. Satisfied with that answer, Heechul gave the driver a large tip and exited the taxi.

 

 

“Hi, I was wondering if Dr. Choi Siwon is available?” Heechul asked the receptionist on the main floor of the hospital.

“Let me page him for you.” she said brightly, picking up the phone.

Heechul smiled and leaned against the desk.

“Heechul?” came Siwon's voice minutes later. “Everything alright?”

Turning, Heechul's smile grew wider. “Lunch?” he asked, holding up the basket.

Siwon grinned widely. “Yes, please.”

 

 

Siwon guided Heechul to a small courtyard in the middle of a beautiful and colorful garden. There were about half a dozen tables, populated with medical staff, or patients and their families. They found an empty table next to a fountain, and Heechul unpacked the basket.

“Nothing fancy,” he said. “Sandwiches, chips, and fruit smoothies.”

“Ooh, and a brownie.”

Heechul smacked Siwon's hand. “That's mine, Medicine Boy.”

Siwon raised an eyebrow. “Medicine Man.”

Heechul laughed.

“So what are you doing here? Isn't it a little soon after the first date?” Siwon teased.

Heechul tossed his head. “Rules like that don't apply to me.”

“Of course, what was I thinking?”

Heechul smirked and began to eat.

 

 

They finished eating and stretched out on their legs. The day was sunny and warm, and Heechul was basking after a long, dark winter.

“What's on your mind?” Siwon asked.

Heechul bit his lip. “Seunghyun was in my apartment when I got home last night. Apparently he was there the whole time.”

Siwon didn't answer, just waited for Heechul to continue.

“Uh... he kissed meandsaidhelovedme,” Heechul rushed out.

Siwon raised his eyebrows. “Was he drunk?”

Heechul shook his head. “He said he wasn't. And I couldn't smell anything on him.”

“Or taste it.”

Heechul frowned.

“Do you think he loves you?”

“No. I think we have a bond because of the baby- which will always be there- and he hates his fiancee and he's jealous of you.”

“I am pretty dreamy.”

Heechul rolled his eyes.

“So? Why are you telling me?”

“Because whatever this is between you and me, I want to be able to say I was honest from the beginning.”

Siwon gave him a dimpled smile. “You're amazing.”

“I'm coy and mysterious.”

“And you like me,” the doctor sing-songed, wearing a goofy grin.

“Shut up, Siwon.”

 

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later, Siwon was on vacation. One full week away from the hospital- no beeper; no cell phone; and Heechul. Siwon slept the first eighteen hours. Then he took a long, hot, luxurious shower. He was driving to Heechul's later, and they were going grocery shopping. Heechul was going to cook for him. No one had ever cooked for Siwon and he couldn't wait.

 

 

“What are you in the mood for?” Heechul asked as they browsed the shelves as the store.

“I really don't care,” Siwon answered, leaning on the cart. “I'm just excited that you're cooking for me.”

“Keep talking like that and you're going to be subject to my cravings.”

“I don't care if it's japchae served with pickle spears.”

Heechul turned to Siwon with wide eyes. “That sounds perfect!”

Siwon chuckled.

They rounded the corner and nearly ran into Jessica.

Her eyes widened when she took in Siwon. “And what are you two doing?” she asked sweetly.

“What business is it of yours?” Heechul challenged. Siwon put his hand on the small of Heechul's back to settle him.

“Not nice,” Jessica tsked.

Heechul glared. “Oh get over yourself. We all know you hate me- at least fucking own up to it.”

Seunghyun walked up then, depositing a bottle of wine into Jessica's small basket. “What are you two doing here?”

“I'm fixing Siwon dinner,” Heechul smiled.

“You're in luck,” Seunghyun turned to Siwon. “Heechul's an excellent cook. Watch for his cravings, though. Peanut butter kimchee is... interesting.”

“Peanut butter!” Heechul grinned.

“So... peanut butter pickle japchae?” Siwon grinned back.

“That's disgusting,” Jessica frowned.

Heechul patted his now size six month belly. “What baby wants....” he said smoothly, smiling darkly at Jessica.

Jessica flushed red and was about to retort when Siwon interrupted.

“Let's get dessert.”

Heechul's eyes shone and he squealed as he pulled Siwon toward the bakery.

 

 

Several hours later, Heechul was sipping jasmin tea to settle his stomach. Siwon was settled next to him, running his fingers through Heechul's hair.

“Dinner was delicious,” he sighed.

“Except for the peanut butter and pickles?” Heechul teased.

“I tried!” Siwon protested.

Heechul laughed. “Yes you did.”

“Hey, I wanna do something for you,” Siwon said suddenly.

“Oh?”

Siwon helped Heechul up, then led him into the bedroom.

“Um... Siwon... I don't know if I feel comfortable having sex.” Heechul bit his lip.

Siwon kissed him gently. “That's okay. There are other things we can do. Do you trust me?”

Heechul nodded.

Siwon smiled and led Heechl to the edge of the bed. “Sit,” he said gently. Heechul did so, and Siwon took Heechul's shirt off.

Heechul covered himself. “I'm fat.”

“You're perfect and you know it,” Siwon retorted, leaning in for a kiss. With one hand on the bed, Siwon used the other to undo Heechul's pants.

Heechul was panting as the lower half of his body was exposed to the cool air. He pulled back and watched Siwon's eyes rake over his naked body.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” Siwon breathed, slowly pushing Heechul's knees apart.

“Thing?” Heechul demanded in mock indignation.

 

 

Siwon ignored him and instead kissed him, slowly moving Heechul backwards until he rested on the mattress. “If you want to stop, just say the word.”

Heechul nodded and closed his eyes. Siwon kissed his way down Heechul's throat, to his chest, skipping over his belly and down between Heechul's legs. He nuzzled Heechul's pubic hair, watching as his member grew under his attentions. Siwon slowly swirled his tongue around the head, enjoying the gasp that spilled from Heechul's mouth.

“How's that?” Siwon practically purred, stroking faster.

Heechul could only whimper. Siwon decided to go easy on him, and sucked him down whole.

“Siwon!” Heechul cried out, fisting Siwon's hair. “Don't tease! It's been too long.”

“How long?”

“Since the night I got pregnant.”

Siwon gently ran his fingers over Heechul's balls and hollowed his cheeks. He moved down Heechul's cock, not stopping until it hit the base of his throat. He pulled back slowly, dragging his teeth along the appendage.

Heechul's grip tightened, and he climaxed. Siwon gagged a little, but swallowed it all down. He pulled off with a grin. “How was that?”

“Wow,” was all Heechul could say.

Siwon chuckled, and got up slowly. He began opening Heechul's drawers, until he found a pair of soft maternity pants. He gently dressed Heechul and tucked him under the covers. Heechul was drowsy and beautiful and Siwon could only stare.

“Are you going to stand there and stare or get in bed?”

Grinning once again, Siwon stripped down to his briefs and climbed into bed.

 


	12. XII

Seunghyun should have known one bottle of wine wasn't going to be enough. He was sitting across from his fiancee at dinner, and was bored out of his mind. Jessica didn't seem to notice or care. She just kept chattering about work and wedding plans, and Seunghyun just wanted it to stop. None if it mattered to him. He wondered if all of this was worth it- worth saving his inheritance, worth saving his parents from an eternity of embarrassment (at least according to his father).

 

 

His mood certainly wasn't helped by the knowledge that Heechl and Siwon were together. Alone. In Heechul's apartment. Seunghyun worried about Heechul. He had no idea how trustworthy this Siwon guy was- he certainly seemed to good to be true. And even though pregnancy did not equal helplessness, Heechul's advanced condition put him at a physical disadvantage if he should ever need to defend himself. That thought made Seunghyun hate himself even more. He should be the one taking care of Heechul, not that perfect, smug doctor who-

 

“So, what do you think?” Jessica's voice interrupted Seunghyun's thoughts.

“What?” he blinked.

“About kids, Seunghyun!” Jessica said, exasperated. “I'm thinking three or four.”

“Too many,” Seunghyun replied.

Jessica pouted. “But I love kids!” she protested.

“You have one stepchild on the way. I'll have one with you, maybe two if you're lucky enough to get pregnant with twins. That's it.”

“But-” she began, but stopped at the look on Seunghyun's face. She may be getting some things from Seunghyun, but not everything. She certainly didn't dare to mention Heechul or the baby they were having together.

Seunghyun sighed and stood up. He threw on his blazer and headed into the foyer.

“Where are you going?” Jessica trailed after him.

“Home. Work in the morning,” Seunghyun replied, sliding on his shoes.

“Don't I get a kiss?”

“On our wedding day.”

The door closed in Jessica's face.

 

 

The following afternoon, Seunghyun made his was over to Heechul's apartment. He was about to use his key, when he thought better of it. He had never visited it on a day when Heechul wasn't expecting him. Seunghyun didn't want to startle Heechul- or walk in on him doing something... else. He knocked.

 

 

He wasn't expecting Siwon to answer the door.

“Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting you to be here.” _Smooth, Seunghyun._

Siwon smiled. “I'm on vacation, and what better way to spend my time than cooped up with Heechul? He's in the kitchen.”

“Seunghyun?” Heechul popped his head around the corner. “What are you doing here?”

“I just stopped by for a chat. Sorry, I didn't know you had company.”

“You never stop by.”

“I stop by every Friday.”

“This is different.”

“Well if it's that big of a deal-”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic.”

“You two fight like an old married couple,” Siwon interrupted. He chuckled when Heechul and Seunghyun both turned and gave him identical looks. “I'm going to head home. I need to shower and I have a few things I need to take care of. You guys stay here and talk,” he leaned over and pecked Heechul on the lips. “I'll be back in the morning for breakfast.” Siwon winked and walked out.

 

 

“How was your dinner?” Seunghyun asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Sexy,” Heechul smirked.

“Did you- never mind, I don't want to know.”

“We didn't have sex, but I still ended satisfied. How was yours?”

Seunghyun ran his fingers through his hair. “How did this happen?”

Heechul sat across from him, concerned. “What's happened?”

“How did this become my life? Being forced to marry someone I don't love for money?”

“You know what happened,” Heechul answered. “You knocked up a-”

“If you say one more disparaging thing about yourself, pregnant or not, I will turn you over my knee and spank you.”

Heechul lifted his eyebrow, but said nothing.

Seunghyun seemed sad. “This isn't how things were supposed to go. Marriage or not, children or not, I wanted to love my partner.”

“You don't think you could come to love Jessica?”

“Maybe if she was the same young woman I knew in college. But not as she is now. Hey, Has she ever done anything to you? Said anything?”

Heechul shook his head.

“You sure? You two never really got along.”

“Well, she's jealous, isn't she? That I'm having her fiancee's child first.”

“Believe it or not, she was really sweet in college.”

“Now she sucks corporate cock.”

Seunghyun chuckled. He reached out for Heechul, who moved towards him. He ran his hand gently over Heechul's belly. He received a kick right next to Heechul's belly button. Seunghyun smiled wistfully and placed a gentle kiss in the same spot.

Heechul bit his lip at the surge of emotion of the sweet gesture.

“I don't regret you, Baby,” Seunghyun whispered. His eyes moved up and met Heechul's. “Or you.”

Tears welled in Heechul's eyes as he swatted Seunghyun's shoulder. “Stop making me a sentimental fool, you butthole.”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Hormones,” he said teasingly. He stood and stretched. “Siwon doesn't deserve you. Then again, neither do I.”

Heechul smiled. “You don't give yourself enough credit, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun smiled. “Friday?”

“Friday.”

 

 

 _Heechul tossed and turned. There was blood everywhere and his belly was empty- a hole had been ripped through it. He was frantically looking for his infant, but he couldn't find it. “_ Seunghyun!” _he screamed, sobbing._

_Seunghyun walked up, glaring. “I always knew you'd lose our baby,” he growled before stalking off, wrapping an arm around Jessica, who'd come from nowhere. She grinned, showing off her full, round womb._

“Seunghyun!” _Heechul was drowning, drowning in his own blood._

 

 

Heechul woke up with a gasp, heart pounding. He turned the light on, and pushed the covers off him: no blood. He lifted his shirt and felt along his stomach. Nothing. His heart jumped into his throat as he began to press harder. Tears sprang to his eyes when a little kick connected with his palm. He leaned back and smiled in relief. Picking up his phone, he sent off a text message.

 

 

_To: Seunghyun_

_Can you come over?_

 


	13. XIII

Seunghyun had been with Jessica when he received Heechul's text. Her company was having a party celebrating something he didn't care about and he was being shown off like a prized heifer. He was on his way to the bar for another glass of wine when he felt his phone vibrate.

 

 

Everything came to a stop the moment Seunghyun read the text. Heechul had never called out for him, even before Seunghyun was forced into this engagement. Something must have happened. Oh god- the baby.

 

 

_To: Heechul_

_Are you at home?_

 

 

_To: Seunghyun_

_Yes_

 

 

_To: Heechul_

_Sit tight. I'll be there in twenty._

 

 

Seunghyun had just reached his car when Jessica caught up with him.

“Where the fuck are you going?” she demanded.

“Heechul just texted me. I have to go.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Something might be wrong with the baby, Jess!”

Jessica crossed her arms. “When were you planning on telling me?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “I would have texted you when I got there.”

“And cause me the embarrassment of not noticing where my fiancee was?”

Seunghyun didn't answer.

“I get that you hate me, but you at least need to respect me. You're marrying me, not Heechul.”

Seunghyun just got into the car and sped off.

 

 

* * *

 

Upon reaching Heechul's apartment, Seunghyun moved cautiously. The apartment was dark, save for a light that looked as if it were coming from Heechul's bedroom. Seunghyun peeked into the kitchen and bathroom, but nothing seemed amiss. When he reached the bedroom, Heechul was sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

“Hey you,” Seunghyun said softly. “Is anyone here?”

Heechul shook his head.

Seunghyun sighed in relief and moved to the bed. “Did someone break in?”

Heechul shook his head again. He raised wide, wet eyes to Seunghyun. “I had a nightmare,” he whispered, then began to cry.

Seunghyun's heart broke. He lay down on top of the covers and pulled Heechul into his arms.

“There was blood everywhere,” Heechul sobbed into his chest. “And I couldn't find our baby and you were angry and left me!”

“Shhh,” Seunghyun soothed. “Heechul, calm down. Your blood pressure is going to sky-rocket.” He ran his fingers through the other man's hair. He knew in that moment that he was where he belonged- curled up in bed with Heechul, calming his pregnancy anxieties.

Heechul eventually calmed, but Seunghyun kept stroking his hair. They sat quietly, warm and tangled together, listening to each other breathe.

“Thanks for coming over,” Heechul said after some time had passed.

“Anytime.”

“I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important.”

“Nothing is more important than you.”

Heechul looked up at him then. Before he could say anything, Seunghyun captured his lips in a kiss. When he didn't pull away, Seunghyun slowly slid his tongue inside Heechul's mouth. Heechul whimpered and slid his arm around Seunghyun's neck, running his fingers through the hair at the nape. Seunghyun's thumb moved over Heechul's cheekbone and Heechul shivered. They kissed and kissed, and when Heechul finally pulled back to catch his breath, their foreheads stayed connected.

“Seunghyun,” Heechul whispered.

Seunghyun still caressed Heechul's face. “Everything's going to be fine,” he smiled. “You're not going to lose our baby. You're not going to lose me. I'll be with you every step of the way.”

Heechul sighed. “It was just all so real.”

“It's just anxiety. A lot of expectant parents have nightmares, especially first time parents. My mother had nightmares, and I turned out perfect.”

Heechul snorted.

“Yah,” Seunghyun said softly, tugging a lock of Heechul's hair.

Heechul smiled then yawned.

“You should get back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get.”

Heechul slid down under the covers, and Seunghyun tucked him in. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course.” Seunghyun lay down next to him, and Heechul curled into his chest.

 

It only took about ten minutes for Heechul to fall asleep, but Seunghyun stayed for maybe another hour. He just couldn't bring himself to leave the warmth of Heechul's embrace. Seunghyun ran his fingers through Heechul's hair again, smiling at how calming it was. Heechul must have been exhausted because he didn't even stir. He looked equal parts vulnerable and content and in that moment, Seunghyun knew the answer to everything.

 

 

Jessica was waiting outside Seunghyun's apartment when he got back.

“So?” she asked as Seunghyun unlocked his door. “How's Heechul?”

“He's fine. It was a false alarm.”

“False alarm?” Jessica followed him into the apartment.

“He had a nightmare.”

“That's it?”

Seunghyun shrugged out of his blazer and pulled off his tie. “It was a pretty traumatic nightmare.”

“Are you kidding? You left me for a god damn nightmare?!”

Seunghyun looked at Jessica. “I didn't know it was a nightmare when I left. And even if I did, I still would have gone to him.”

Jessica glared. “We're getting married.”

“Maybe we shouldn't.”

 

 

Jessica looked horrified. “What?”

Seunghyun shrugged. “I don't love you.”

“You could,” Jessica said stubbornly.

“Jess, I barely even like you now. How are we supposed to live? How are we supposed to have kids? Am I supposed to just sit around and hope you become a nicer person and that maybe, one day, I'll at least like you?” Seunghyun shook his head. “I'm not marrying you. The wedding is off.”

Jessica lifted her head. “I'll tell your father.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

“You'll lose everything.”

Seunghyun shrugged. “It's got to be better than marrying someone you don't love. Don't you want to marry someone who loves you? You don't want someone who resents you.”

Jessica's nostrils flared and she bit her lip, but she left without saying another word, slamming the door behind her.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, bright and early, Seunghyun received the expected phone call from his father.

“Jessica said you called off the wedding.”

“Hello to you too, Appa,” Seunghyun yawned.

“Don't be a shit, Seunghyun”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. _Fine, let's play direct._ “Yes, I called off the wedding.”

“Take it back.”

“No.”

Mr. Choi's voice grew tight. “There's still time.”

“I will not marry Jessica Jung.”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

Then, “I'm taking away your inheritance.”

“Fine,” Seunghyun smiled at the lack of fear he felt. He felt light, content, floating.

“I'll take your apartment, too.” Mr. Choi had helped Seunghyun buy his apartment, and his name was on the lease.

“It isn't the only two bedroom in Seoul.” Seunghyun was grinning now.

“I'll take your company.”

“No, see, you won't be taking the company,” Seunghyun stated firmly. “The company became 100 % mine when I paid off my loan and your name was taken off the books.”

Mr. Choi fell silent again.

“You've got nothing else, old man. I'll have my company, Heechul, and our baby. I don't need anything else.”

 

 

 

“Seunghyun,” Mr. Choi said softly, and Seunghyun knew his father was beat. “Your Umma-”

“Would want me to be happy.”

A sigh. “Son-”

“Tell Umma I'll call her when the baby is born.” Seunghyun hung up and smiled.

 


	14. XIV

“You're in a good mood,” Heechul commented as he watched Seunghyun bustle through the door, humming to himself.

Seunghyun smiled a bright, dimpled smile that made Heechul's heart flip-flop.

“Yah! Don't smile at me like that,” Heechul scowled.

Seunghyun kept humming as he put away the groceries. “Let's go out to eat.”

Heechul leaned against the door frame. “What?”

“Or get something delivered.”

Heechul was about to retort, but what came out instead was, “Taco Palace delivers.”

 

 

“Are you going to tell me why you're Choi Sunshine today?”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Can't I just be happy?”

“You're never happy, especially since you got engaged.”

“I'm not engaged.”

Heechul's taco slipped out of his hand as he stared at Seunghyun. “What,” he demanded.

“I broke it off last night. Best thing I've done in eight months.”

Heechul flushed at the meaning. “Your inheritance!”

“And my apartment. Are you going to eat that?”

“Seunghyun,” Heechul said warningly.

“Heechul. It's fine. I know exactly what I'm doing. I have the company, the baby, and even though I don't officially have you, at least I have your friendship.”

Heechul's heart warmed, and he smiled softly at Seunghyun. “Things will definitely be better without that wretched woman around.”

Seunghyun snorted.

“I mean really, Seunghyun, what were you thinking?”

Seunghyun laughed out right and threw a tomato chunk at Heechul. Heechul speared it and popped it into his mouth, grinning.

 

 

* * *

 

Siwon took a swallow of tea as he watched Heechul. Heechul was knitting a pair of soakers and chattering a mile a minute. His thoughts were unfocused, racing from Seunghyun's breakup to the baby to life after the baby and back to Seunghyun's breakup.

“So, when are you two getting together?” he finally asked.

“What?” Heechul asked, finally slowing down and turning to look at Siwon.

“Heechul, he's all you've been talking about the entire time I've been here.”

“That's not- that's not true.” Heechul set down his knitting and slowly turned to face Siwon.

“It's okay. I know you guys have feelings for each other.”

“Wait, what?”

Siwon rolled his eyes. “You forget- I've seen you two together. The way you talk to each other, the way you look at each other. Definitely the way you look at each other. So, what I'm wondering is when you two will get together.”

Heechul frowned. “Why would we? I'm with you.”

“Well...”

“Well?! Well what?”

Siwon took Heechul's hand and kissed it. “Calm down. You and I were never officially together. I never asked you to be mine.”

“And that's why you're dumping me?”

“Heechul,” Siwon stood, and went to kneel at Heechul's feet. “I'm letting you go. I know you care about me. I know that. But your heart belongs to Seunghyun. That's where you need to be.”

Heechul began to cry softly. “'I'm sorry,” he whispered.

“Why?” Siwon smiled, reaching up to Heechul's eyes. “You didn't do anything wrong. I knew there were feelings between you two that night at the hospital. But I still tried. And it was so worth it. Now you need to go back where you belong.” He stood and helped Heechul to his feet, pulling him into a hug. “You can always come back. If it doesn't work out.”

Heechul just sighed.

“Do you want me to call a cab to take you to Seunghyun's?”

Heechul nodded.

 

 

 

Seunghyun's eyes widened. Heechul was standing in his doorway, sobbing his heart out.

“Siwon broke up with me,” Heechul hiccuped.

Seunghyun's heart soared, but he fought to keep the grin off his face.

“But he says it isn't really a breakup because we were never officially together.”

“Why did he break up with you?”

“Because he could tell that I have feelings for you like you have for me and since you're single now he says I need to be where I belong.”

Seunghyun was grinning now. “You have feelings for me?”

“Okay, seriously, why are you focusing on that?” Heechul huffed.

“Because the man I am in love with loves me back and that's pretty awesome.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “I'm sad and I'm a mess and you're not allowed to feel happy about this.”

“Too late,” Seunghyun replied, taking Heechul's hand and pulling him down a hallway. “And you're too beautiful to be a mess.”

 

 

Seunghyun led Heechul through his bedroom and into the bathroom.

“This place is massive,” Heechul complimented, eyes wide.

Seunghyun turned on the water, adjusting the knobs. Selecting a small bottle from the ledge, he poured a purple liquid into the tub, creating bubbles. A scent of lavender filled the room, causing Heechul to relax. Seunghyun turned and slowly began to undress Heechul. He was gentle and took his time. He didn't touch or caress, the way his fingers itched to, but he did not stop himself from drinking in Heechul's pale, perfect beauty. When Heechul was completely naked, Seunghyun just stared, taking in Heechul's smooth skin, thick thighs, thicker hips, and that perfect, swollen belly.

“You're breathtaking like this.”

“Seunghyun,” Heechul said softly, blushing.

 

 

Seunghyun eased Heechul into the tub, setting a soft bath pillow under his neck. When he turned the jets on, and the rushing water began to massage those tender spots, Heechul sank lower into the water in bliss. He let out a low moan.

“Is it to your liking?” Seunghyun asked, sitting on the ledge.

“Perfect,” Heechul breathed. “But I'm still mad at you.”

“For?”

“Jess.”

Seunghyun lifted out one of Heechul's feet, and began to massage it, careful to avoid his ankles. Heechul let out another moan and Seunghyun's pants began to tighten.

“Well, you just relax and think of all the ways I can make it up to you.”

Heechul readjusted himself and ran his hands over his stomach, giving Seunghyun an idea.

“Kang Daesung gives excellent pregnancy massages.”

“Yeah, if you can book him while you're still actually pregnant.”

Seunghyun smirked, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket. “Hey, Dae.”

Heechul lifted his head.

“My boyfriend is almost eight months pregnant and is feeling tense. Any chance you could stop by later?”

 

 

 

“I hope you don't mind me bringing my boyfriend,” Daesung said softly as he got Heechul situated on his side. “Youngbae has known Seunghyun as long as I have, and he was just as surprised as I was that Seunghyun had a boyfriend.”

“Do that thing with my spine again, and I'll never care about anything ever,” Heechul panted.

Daesung chuckled and smiled at Seunghyun as began working Heechul's back.

“Stay away from his thighs,” Seunghyun warned.

“Why?”

“They belong to me,” Seunghyun leered.

Daesung rolled his eyes. “Youngbae.”

Youngbae smacked the back of Seunghyun's head, and Heechul snorted.

 

 

 

Later that night, they were spooned up in Seunghyun's bed. The open window let in a warm breeze, and Seunghyun was curled protectively around Heechul's frame.

“Boyfriends, huh?” Heechul asked sleepily.

Seunghyun ran his hand up Heechul's naked side and across his chest while sucking a mark onto Heechul's neck, right behind his ear.

“Okay then,” he mumbled before drifting to sleep.

 


	15. XV

Heechul woke up around 3:30 with cramps in his lower back. Being thirty six weeks along, he was used to this. His last pre-natal appointment ascertained that Baby had dropped, and Dr. Lee said it would be any day now. Although Heechul felt more comfortable in the stomach area, it itched terribly. Seunghyun had taken to rubbing soothing lotion over Heechul's belly at least twice a day, along with kisses for Heechul and conversations with Baby.

 

 

Selling their respective apartments and buying a four bedroom penthouse woke the nesting instinct in Heechul and Seunghyun let him decorate however he wanted. Heechul was dark, seductive, and sexy, but Seunghyun was pleasantly surprised when Heechul selected a neutral palette. He reasoned that he was dramatic enough without the extra flair. The warm, soothing tones helped calm the pair as the due date drew nearer.

 

 

Heechul eased out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He stood at the counter and tried to decide what he wanted when another pain ripped through him. It was stronger than the cramps that woke him and he leaned forward, gripping the counter, and felt something drip down his leg.

“What the-? Did I just pee myself?”

Then it dawned on him. _Oh._ When the pain ceased, Heechul stood up straight and moved back towards the bedroom, flipping lights on as he went.

“Seunghyun,” he whispered. His heart was pounding. “Seunghyun!”

He walked over to Seunghyun's side of the bed, flipped on the lamp, and shook Seunghyun. “Wake up! Please, wake up!”

Seunghyun bolted up. “What?”

Heechul pulled the covers off him. “We have to get to the hospital.”

Seunghyun blinked adorably. “Hospital?”

“The baby's coming.”

“The baby?” Seunghyun sprang up, eyes wide. “The baby!”

“Yes. Remember? Thirty six weeks ago we had drunken sex in the company boardroom.”

“As if I could ever forget,” Seunghyun leered, making Heechul roll his eyes. “But... you're sure the baby is coming?”

 

 

Another pain gripped Heechul. He held tightly to the sheets, lowering his head between his arms as he took deep breaths. He felt Seunghyun's tentative touch on his hips, and rocked back against him. When the pain had ceased, Heechul turned to Seunghyun. “Yes, I'm sure. The contractions are a dead giveaway.”

Seunghyun threw on a shirt and grabbed the overnight bag. “Aren't you glad I packed this once the baby dropped?”

Heechul snorted and slid on his slippers. “As if I'd give you the satisfaction.”

 

 

 

A quick ride and a couple of phone calls later, Heechul was in a bed and ready to go. He breathed in relief when Dr. Lee walked in.

“Well, Mr. Kim. Aren't you just ready to go? Four weeks early and your contractions are very close together.”

Heechul was about to reply when the harshest contraction yet hit him. He cried out in agony, tears streaming down his face as he rode out the pain. Seunghyun squeezed his hand and wiped away his tears.

“I hope you're proud of yourself,” Heechul panted.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Seunghyun smirked.

“Ma'am?” Heechul asked the older nurse standing next to Seunghyun. “Will you smack him for me, please?”

“Can't do that,” she smiled knowingly. “Hospital rules.”

“Figures,” Heechul scowled.

“Okay, Mr. Kim. Time to push.”

Heechul sat up and pushed. The pain was so excruciating that he wailed and passed out.

 

 

Everything was dark, but at least the pain was gone. Heechul wanted to move but there was a weight on his chest. He struggled to open his eyes, to call Seunghyun but nothing was working right, he was paralyzed-

The weight shifted. Heechul was able to move, and his eyes slowly opened. In front of his face was a pair of chubby cheeks and pillowy lips just like his. The nose was small and the eyes were closed.

“Baby,” Heechul breathed. As his eyesight adjusted, Heechul took in the full head of dark hair and the tiny form. The little body wiggled a little and Heechul brought his arms up to wrap around the body protectively. He noticed then the IV in his hand, and the dull ache in his arms. He gently caressed the baby's head and face, and began to cry softly.

“Beautiful, isn't he?” came a voice next to Heechul.

He turned and looked up at Seunghyun, who also had tears in his eyes. “He?”

Seunghyun nodded. “We have a little boy. Just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you go and give me a son as beautiful as you are.”

Heechul rolled his eyes as more tears fell. “Cheesy dork.”

Seunghyun chuckled as he wiped Heechul's eyes. “What should we name him?”

Heechul ran his pinky over soft cheeks, eyes, and lips. “Taemin,” he replied softly. “Choi Taemin.”

Sniffling caught Heechul's attention, and he looked up to see Seunghyun crying. “Hyun?”

“You really had me worried,” Seunghyun whispered. “There was so much blood, and then you fainted.”

“I did?”

“You were in and out of it. Luckily Taemin came out pretty quickly, otherwise I don't know what I would have done.”

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse poked her head in. “Feeding time,” she smiled, holding up a bottle.

Heechul grinned and slowly eased himself up with Seunghyun's help. The nurse helped situate Taemin in Heechul's arms and handed him the bottle. Taemin took it without hesitation. Heechul just stared. He couldn't fathom this tiny perfect person in his arms. Never before had he felt such love, such joy. Seunghyun rested his head on Heechul's shoulders, seemingly content to just watch the loves of his life.

“Such a beautiful sight,” Seunghyun murmured against Heechul's shoulder. “And I though the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen was you in the moonlight all those months ago.”

Heechul's cheeks burned as Taemin finished his bottled. The nurse took the empty container and slipped out of the room.

 

 

Heechul shifted so that Taemin rested on his chest, closer to Seunghyun, burrowing into the other man's warmth.

“How are you feeling?” Seunghyun asked, smiling at Taemin's wriggling.

“Sore. Overjoyed.” Heechul smiled at Seunghyun. “And you?”

“Blissful. Thankful you're okay. I was so scared for a moment there. The idea of losing you-” Seunghyun choked up.

Heechul lifted Seunghyun's hand and kissed it. “I'm sorry. But I'll never leave you, Seunghyun.”

 


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I accidentally combined the first part of this chapter with the last one. I've changed that, and added the rest of this chapter that I had missed at first. Whoops.

Heechul was feeding Taemin his morning bottle when his door opened and his mom walked in.

“Mom!” he exclaimed brightly, before noticing the figure behind her. “Dad?”

“Hello, son,” Mrs. Kim said, kissing her son's head. “You look well.”

Heechul smiled but couldn't speak. His eyes were locked on his father, who stood beside the bed, hands clasped behind his back, looking everywhere but at his son.

“And who is this handsome fella?” Mrs. Kim asked, gently stroking Taemin's hair.

“Taemin,” Heechul answered, watching as his son's eyes took in everything around him. Taemin may have been Heechul's carbon copy, but he had Seunghyun's mesmerizing eyes.

“He certainly takes a bottle well.”

“Was the labor difficult?” Mr. Kim asked.

 

 

Heechul looked up, startled, but his father just stared out of the window. “No. Well, the contractions were agonizing, but the actual labor itself wasn't too bad. Taemin came out quick and easy.”

Mr. Kim smiled faintly. “I passed out when you were born.”

Heechul's eyes widened. “Did you really?” he chuckled.

“There was so much blood and other fluids that I just went down.”

“I wonder if it's genetic,” Heechul replied. “I lost a lot of blood, too. But Seunghyun didn't pass out, I did.”

 

 

Taemin chose that moment to finish his bottle and Heechul cooed while wiping the tiny mouth.

“Dad,” Heechul said softly. “Would you like to hold him?”

It was the first time Mr. Kim had looked at Heechul in years. Wordlessly he moved to sit on the bed next to his son. He took Taemin carefully into his arms, and smiled. Taemin wriggled and cooed, grabbing Mr. Kim's finger and holding it tightly.

“Taeminnie, meet your grandfather,” Heechul rested his chin on Mr. Kim's shoulder.

“Heechul, he looks just like you.”

“Isn't it great?”

 

 

Everyone looked over at the new figure in the room. Seunghyun was dressed simply in a white button down, dark jeans, and a bright and dimpled smile.

“Uh-huh. And you're the man responsible?” Mr. Kim asked.

“Dad,” Heechul said softly.

“Heechul did most of the work.” Seunghyun made his way to the trio. “Hello, my son,” he whispered, kissing Taemin's soft little head.

Taemin cooed and gurgled, and Heechul shared a look with Seunghyun.

“And what are your intentions towards my son?” Mr. Kim retorted, finally looking up at Seunghyun.

“Dad!” Heechul whined good naturedly. He looked at his mother, who rolled her eyes and grinned.

“My turn for Taemin,” she said, scooping the infant up into her arms, settling him on her shoulder.

Mr. Kim scowled.

Seunghyun chuckled. “I love Heechul more that I ever though possible, more than I've ever loved anyone. I fully intend on marrying him.”

“Is that a proposal?” Heechul asked.

“No. Just letting you know you'll never get away.”

 

 

A knock at the door heralded more visitors.

“Umma, Appa,” Seunghyun nodded.

Mrs. Choi smiled and walked up to Heechul. “You must be Heechul,” she said, offering her hand.

Heechul shook it, and smiled. “I am. And this little love is Taemin.”

“Oh, he's darling!”

“Thank god he looks like Heechul,” Seunghyun smiled.

Heechul rolled his eyes and blushed.

Taemin squirmed and began to cry.

“He wants his appa,” Seunghyun declared. He took Taemin from his mother, then frowned. “Because he has a wet diaper.”

 

 

Heechul shrugged. “I said you were on poop patrol for the next two years.”

Mr. Kim snorted, and the new grandmothers laughed.

“How's business?” Mr. Choi asked cooly.

Seunghyun smiled, knowing what his father was after. He wanted Seunghyun to admit that not having his inheritance was hard, that he and Heechul had discussed it and Seunghyun would be getting back together with Jessica.

Oh, how Seunghyun loved disappointing his father.

“It's great,” Seunghyun responded, kissing Taemin and putting him up on his shoulder. “I just signed a ten million dollar deal with Spain.”

Mr. Choi's face fell. He quickly schooled his features, but Seunghyun still caught it.

“Oh, it finally went through?” Heechul asked.

“What did?” Mrs. Kim prompted.

Heechul shrugged. “I dunno. I just say stuff like that so he thinks I'm paying attention.”

Seunghyun gently tugged Heechul's hair as he settled into the bed with Taemin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

They went home a couple of days later. Since Taemin was born a month early, the doctor wanted to monitor him to make sure he had no illnesses and that everything had developed properly. Three days after being born, Choi Taemin was given a clean bill of health and was sent home with his parents. Heechul and Seunghyun were over the moon.

 

 

Heechul was surprised to find that their home wasn't empty- Niel and his boyfriend Minsoo; Jiyong, Ren, and Seungri; Leeteuk and Kangin; even Daesung and Youngbae were waiting with smiles on their faces. The coffee table was stacked with presents, and there were balloons, streamers, and flowers. A banner read WELCOME HOME BABY BOY.

“Consider this a belated birthday shower,” Seunghyun smiled, kissing Heechul's head.

“There's tons of food in the kitchen,” Leeteuk said. “I'll make you a plate.”

Heechl smiled. “Thanks everyone.”

“I knew there was something going on between you and CEO Choi, Kim,” Jiyong smirked.

“Ignoring you,” Heechul sang as he sat next to Niel on the couch. He hadn't seen the redhead since the day Heechul had brought him to tears, and he hated that. Heechul adored Niel and missed him. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” Niel said softly, blushing.

“Wanna hold him?”

“What about Leeteuk?”

“I got my turn at the hospital,” Leeteuk replied, emerging from the kitchen and placing a plate in front of Heechul. “You go right ahead.”

“Can I?” Niel asked.

 

 

Heechul placed Taemin in Niel's arms. “Keep his head elevated, he can't do it on his own.”

Niel smiled down at Taemin. “He's perfect,” he whispered. “Of course, I expected nothing less from you.” A tear slipped down his cheek.

Minsoo walked over, and knelt in front of Niel. “Beautiful isn't he?” he asked, wiping a tear off Niel's cheek.

Niel just nodded.

“Maybe we could have one of our own.”

Niel's head snapped up. “Really?”

Minsoo smiled, and kissed Niel before walking off to re-join the others.

Niel turned to Heechul, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Heechul rested his head on Niel's shoulder. “Don't worry. You guys will be fine. Seunghyun and I will help.”

 

 

A few hours later, Heechul was alone with Taemin on the balcony. They were seated at the table, Taemin fast asleep with a full belly and a fresh diaper. Minsoo had volunteered to change him and had done a pretty decent job. Heechul was pleased to see the young man was serious about Niel.

The balcony door opened and Leeteuk stepped out. “Hey,” he said softly, walking over to sit next to Heechul. “How's he doing?”

“Out like a light,” Heechul smiled. “I hope he'll sleep through the night.”

“How about you?”

“I'm fine. Still a little tired, but overall I'm okay.” He turned to look out across the horizon, remembering all those months ago when everything seemed dark and bleak. “Who would have ever thought I'd end up here?”

“I did.” At Heechul's look, Leeteuk smiled. “I always said you didn't give Seunghyun enough credit. And now you guys are in love and living together and he dotes on you.”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “He does not dote on me.”

 

 

The balcony door opened again, and this time Seunghyun stepped out, bearing two plates of chocolate cake. He set them in front of Heechul and Leeteuk, swept up Taemin, and kissed Heechul before heading back inside.

Heechul glared at Leeteuk's knowing smirk. “Shut up Leeteuk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's correct now ;o)


	17. XVII

Heechul and Seunghyun were sprawled across the couch. They'd gone out to eat and were now basking in full-belly haze. Heechul sighed wistfully.

“Miss Taemin?” Seunghyun asked softly, running his fingers through Heechul's haird.

Heechul nodded and sighed again.

 

 

Niel and Minsoo had taken Taemin for the weekend. After a lot of discussion, the couple decided they did want a baby and asked Heechul if they could borrow Taemin for practice. Heechul had agreed but made them wait until Taemin was six months old.

 

 

Now the apartment was quiet. No little Taemin giggles, gurgles, cries, or coos. Even the mobile above his crib was silent. There was no baby blanket on the floor, and all of the toys were put away. Seunghyun and Heechul spent so much time down on the floor with Taemin, playing with him and singing to him and helping him learn to roll over. Now they were wrapped up on the couch, trying to warm up in the chill of an early spring.

 

 

“Fuck it, I need a drink,” Heechul muttered, getting up to walk into the kitchen.

“You can't drink!” Seunghyun exclaimed, following Heechul.

Heechul whirled around. “Why not?”

Seunghyun smirked. “I have plans for you tonight and I fully intend for both of us to be sober this time."

Heechul thought for a moment. “You're right. This time I might end up married.”

Seunghyun pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Heechul.

Heechul's breath caught as he reached for it- a small silver ring with a pearl cushioned in a crown. “How did you know I love pearls?” he asked breathlessly.

Seunghyun smiled. “Taemin told me.”

Heechul tsked, sliding the ring onto his left ring finger. “The little rascal promised he wouldn't tell.”

 

 

Seunghyun's hand clasped Heechul's, bringing it to his lips. “I'll love you forever,” he whispered.

Heechul began to cry softly. He buried his face in Seunghyun's neck. “I love you,” he murmured.

They held each other, tears mingling in their kisses. Seunghyun buried his nose in Heechul's hair, breathing him in. “This is how it's supposed to be,” he said softly. “Spending my life with the man I love.”

Heechul leaned up to nip along Seunghyun's jaw.

 

 

 

Heechul was on his knees, hands gripping the headboard as Seunghyun slowly entered him from behind. Once he was fully inside he wrapped an arm around Heechul and pulled him flush against his chest. Heechul reached back and gripped Seunghyun's hair. They moved slowly, lips meeting, hands trailing and caressing.

“Seunghyun,” Heechul panted, nipping his fiancee's bottom lip.

“Heechul,” Seunghyun whispered back, kissing Heechul's throat, up to his jaw, then to his ear. “I love you, baby. So fucking much.”

“Seriously?” Heechul rolled his eyes. “You're killing the mood here.” He fell forward onto his hands, turning to glare at Seunghyun. “Less sappy, more sexy.”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

 

 

He gripped Heechul's hips and began to thrust harder.

“That's it, baby,” Heechul groaned. “Just like that.”

Seunghyun changed his angle, and Heechul cried out, pushing back against Seunghyun. Sliding his hand up Heechul's spine, Seunghyun tangled his fingers in the dark-haired beauty's hair and yanked back.

Heechul moaned and grabbed his leaking erection.

Seunghyun pulled out, flipped Heechul onto his back, then slid back inside of him. “I want to watch you,” he growled, moving Heechul's hand back.

Heechul locked fingers with Seunghyun while using his other hand to touch himself. He whined and arched, never taking his eyes off Seunghyun.

They moved in time, eyes and fingers locked, no words necessary.

 

 

Heechul went off first, body shuddering as he cried out Seunghyun's name. Seunghyun held on for a little longer, finally growling and shooting into Heechul's ass. He closed his eyes as he eased himself out of his lover, moving to curl up next to Heechul.

“We need to clean up,” Heechul said softly, trying to catch his breath.

“Don't wanna,” Seunghyun mumbled, burrowing himself and Heechul further under the covers.

 

 

Heechul's cell phone dinged.

“We're not home,” Seunghyun grumbled.

“It's from Niel.” Opening the text, Heechul smiled at the photo, rolling over to show Seunghyun. Minsoo was fast asleep, Taemin on his chest.

Seunghyun smiled. “That's sweet.”

Heechul nodded.

“When do we get Taemin back?”

“Two more days.”

“Is it wrong that that makes me equal parts happy and sad?”

Heechul leaned over and kissed Seunghyun on the nose. “Nope, it makes you a parent.”

 

 


	18. XVIII

Heechul went over his checklist again.

_Tuxes: Check_

_Venue: Check_

_Rings:_

 

Heechul looked down at his engagement ring and smiled. He went back to the store where he and Seunghyun had ordered their rings, and added an engraved message to Seunghyun's as a surprise.

_Rings: Check_

 

Now Heechul was heading home to his two boys. He was going to feed Taemin and go through the RSVP list. He was then going to put his son down for a nap, then hopefully get some make out time with Seunghyun. As much as he loved his son, Heechul was glad Taemin was sleeping through the night now. It gave Heechul more energy for cleaning, showering, budgeting, and the occasional romp in the sack with his fiancee.

 

 

 

His smile faded when he let himself into the apartment and the air was sucked from his lungs. Jessica Jung was sitting on his sofa, holding his son in her lap. Taemin gurgled and cooed when he saw Heechul- Jessica just smirked.

 

“What are you doing?” He walked over to her and pulled Taemin gently out of her arms. “What are you doing with my son?

 

“Keeping an eye on him,” Jessica replied smugly. “Seunghyun had to run to the office and asked me to watch Taemin until he returned.”

 

“Well, I've returned,” Heechul spat. “So you can get out.”

 

Jessica scoffed and shook her head. Picking up her bag, she passed close by Heechul, who pulled back, hand on the back of Taemin's head. “Come on Heechul,” she said, in a disgustingly sweet voice. “Can't we be friends?”

 

“No. Get out.”

 

 

 

Jessica gave him one last smirk and walked out. Heechul slammed the door behind her and locked it. He was trembling. He put Taemin down in his play pen and began to pace the floor. He needed to calm down before Seunghyun got home or Heechul would kill him. He was sure nothing had happened between Seunghyun and Jessica, but Seunghyun was just-

 

 

 

-unlocking the front door. He stopped when he saw the look on Heechul's face.

 

“How dare you?” Heechul spat.

 

“Heechul, what-”

 

“How dare you leave our son with that woman?” Heechul shrieked, lowering his voice when Taemin made a noise. “You left our son with Jessica! What were you thinking?”

 

“Heechul,” Seunghyun murmured, reaching for his fiancee, who pulled back and crossed his arms. Seunghyun took a deep breath. “Something came up from work and Jess was here-”

 

“ _Why_ was she here?”

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. “Umma was supposed to drop a gift off for Taemin but my father needed her, so Jessica volunteered to run it over.”

 

“I just bet,” Heechul growled. “Why was she with your parents?”

 

“Probably just visiting. Our families have been friends for years.”

 

“And suddenly your father needs your mother when something needs to be delivered to his whore-in-law so that your ex can drive it over!”

 

 

 

“Heechul!” Seunghyun said firmly, causing Heechul to clam up. “First of all, what have I told you about referring to yourself like that?”

 

“It's true!” Heechul cried, tears beginning to form. “Your dad wants you and Jess back together!” He began to hiccup and he couldn't catch his breath. “Even after all this time he still doesn't see me as your equal!”

 

“Who cares?” Seunghyun roared, and Taemin began to cry.

 

Heechul wiped his eyes and picked up their son.

 

Seunghyun rubbed his face, watching as Taemin refused to be comforted. “Look, why are you being so irrational about this?” He knew that was the wrong thing to say when Heechul's face clouded.

 

“Because I am irrational, you insensitive ass. That woman put me in the hospital!” Heechul scoffed, and walked over to the door, slipping his shoes on and picking up Taemin's day bag.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Out.”

 

 

* * *

Heechul walked seemingly for hours. Taemin was still crying and Heechul had started himself. “Stupid witch,” he whined through his tears. “Stupid Seunghyun.” His feet were killing him and he didn't really recognize the neighborhood he was in.

 

“Heechul?”

 

Heechul whirled around, startled to find himself face to face with Siwon. “Siwon! What are you doing here?”

 

“Visiting my mother. You?”

 

Heechul blushed. “Seunghyun and I fought.”

 

Siwon's eyes flicked to the infant swathed in Heechul's arms. “Is that-”

 

“-my son.”

 

Siwon nodded. “There's a park right over there. Wanna go sit?”

 

Heechul nodded, relieved.

 

 

 

Taemin had finally calmed. Heechul had fed him a bottle, wiped his face, and slid him down the slide a few times. Now he and Siwon were pushing Taemin on the swings, much to Taemin's delight. Heechul himself had relaxed, feeling immensely better now that Taemin had stopped crying. He couldn't help but smile at how much fun Taemin was having- or at the goofy faces Siwon would make at the baby.

 

 

 

“Do you think I'm overreacting?” Heechul asked softly.

 

Siwon took a deep breath, but didn't answer.

 

“Tell the truth.”

 

“I understand why you're so upset,” Siwon answered. “She's a very unpleasant person, and she put you in the hospital, after all. But if Seunghyun doesn't know all of that, he may not understand all your rage.”

 

Heechul had recounted everything to Siwon and he cried while feeding Taemin. Siwon hadn't said anything, just let Heechul vent. Now Heechul turned to him with tears in his eyes. “Siwon, what if I lose him?”

 

 

* * *

 

Seunghyun had left the apartment five minutes after Heechul, but his fiancee was nowhere to be found. Now Seunghyun was driving around, frantically searching. He felt awful for upsetting Heechul- they had never fought like this. And while he knew that having Jessica keep an eye on Taemin while he ran to the office wasn't the best idea, he never thought Heechul would react like that. Maybe Seunghyun should offer a daycare in the office. And what did Heechul mean by Jessica putting him in the hospital?

 

 

 

Seunghyun pulled into a park. He shut off the car, leaning back and closing his eyes. He needed to calm down. His thoughts were climbing all over each other and he couldn't focus. He should have sent Jessica away after she delivered the antique rocking horse from his mother. He should have taken Taemin to the office- god knows all his employees (especially Leeteuk) adored Taemin and loved watching him. As much as Jessica hated Heechul- but no. She wouldn't have hurt Taemin. But Seunghyun should have kept his calm. He and Heechul were both tired and stressed with planning a wedding while caring for a six month old. That was it. Seunghyun was hiring a wedding planner, leaving Taemin with the Kims for the weekend, and he and Heechul were going away. Somewhere quiet and private where they could eat in bed and Heechul would never get dressed.

 

 

 

He opened his eyes and saw a flash of long dark hair. His heart leapt to his throat as he got out of the car. Moving quietly towards the playground, Seunghyun watched as Heechul settled Taemin into a swing, beaming down at him. Seunghyun was about to call out, but the sound of another voice stopped him. Another man's voice. Moving slowly to the right, Seunghyun's stomach dropped when he saw Dr. Choi Siwon making faces at _his_ son. Heechul moved behind Taemin's swing. Seunghyun's jaw tightened. _What were they doing?_ Moving forward, Seunghyun's heart broke when he heard Heechul ask plaintively, “Siwon, what if I lose him?”

 

 

 

Heechul just looked at Siwon. “I can't lose Seunghyun.”

 

“You won't,” Siwon replied. “He loves you too much. Remember that night at the hospital? He only had eyes for you. He wouldn't even look at his fiancee. And didn't you say he gave up everything for you? One little fight isn't going to make a difference.”

 

“But what if he doesn't think I'm worth it anymore?” Heechul asked, wiping his eyes.

 

Siwon sighed. “Give him more credit. He really stepped up with you and Taemin. He's always put you first. Seunghyun loves you more than you realize.”

 

“But I really blew up at him. What if this is the last straw?”

 

 

 

Seunghyun's eyes were wet. He couldn't stand being away from his baby when he was obviously hurting. He moved forward, startling Heechul when he wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

 

Heechul cried out and whirled around. “Seunghyun!”

 

Seunghyun pressed his lips gently to Heechul's, cupping his face. “Hey, baby,” he breathed.

 

“Seunghyun, I'm sorry,” Heechul panted, hands on Seunghyun's wrists. “I was just-”

 

“Shh.” Seunghyun kissed Heechul's nose, then up to his forehead. “It was just a fight. Couples fight, it's okay.” He wiped Heechul's tears. “Go get in the car. I'll grab Taemin.”

 

Heechul smiled and nodded, turning to walk back to the car.

 

 

 

Seunghyun turned, and watched as Siwon pulled Taemin gently from the swing and handed him over. Seunghyun covered Taemin's soft cheek with kisses before turning to Siwon.

 

“Thank you for taking care of them.”

 

Siwon nodded, handing over Taemin's day bag. “You have an amazing family, Seunghyun. Don't lose them.” _Or I'll be the first to snatch them up._

 

“I know,” Seunghyun smiled. “I cherish them. I won't risk anything to lose them.” _Certainly not to you._

 

Siwon nodded, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 

 

 

Seunghyun turned to leave, then stopped. “What did Heechul mean when he said Jessica put him in the hospital?”

 

“Apparently she called Heechul trash and said he would drag you and the baby into the gutter with him.”

 

Seunghyun's jaw clenched. “So glad she's gone,” he growled out.

 

Siwon just snorted.

 

Seunghyun started to say something else, but Taemin began to fuss. “Oh, you must be hungry. Let's get you and Daddy home and fed.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Seunghyun and Heechul curled up in bed. Taemin was tuckered out from his little walk and passed out after dinner. Heechul called his parents and they were delighted to take Taemin for the weekend. Seunghyun placed lazy kisses all over Heechul's chest.

“Why didn't you tell me about Jessica?”

 

Heechul shrugged. “I didn't want to cause trouble.”

 

“But she caused it, not you.”

 

“Would you have believed me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

 

Seunghyun moved slowly down Heechul's body. “I've never doubted you.”

 

Heechul spread his legs. “Maybe I should stop doubting you.”

 

Seunghyun propped his chin in his hand. “It would be nice.”

 

“Maybe with the right incentive...” Heechul trailed off, wiggling his hips.

 

Seunghyun chuckled and pressed a kiss to Heechul's inner thigh. “I love you, you ridiculous boy.”

 

“I love you, too. Now get to work.”


	19. XIX

 

 _Four years later_ ~

Seunghyun and Heechul were picking Taemin up from preschool. Monday was a holiday so they were going to make a long weekend of it. Seunghyun had given his employees the whole Friday off and had passed a very lazy morning. Heechul had taken some engagement photos, and sent in photos for his travel assignment. They met up for lunch then headed to the school.

 

 

Choi Enterprises had become a billion dollar company. Seunghyun had expanded into Taiwan and China, buying out The China Group in a hostile takeover and forcing Geng Han out- much to Heechul's smug satisfaction. It was the top company in Seoul and South Korea, one of the top in the world, and one of the best companies to work for. Seunghyun had put in an on-site daycare free of charge to his employees and productivity soared. Jiyong's sister Dami had a preschool of her own that they used whenever they were unable to use the one at Choi Enterprises.

 

 

Heechul got back into photography once Taemin was settled into daycare and was happier than he'd been in years. He photographed whatever he wanted- weddings; travel portfolios; portrait; nature landscapes; fashion. He had carte blanche and was a much sought after photographer. He loved sitting with Taemin in his lap, sorting through photos on his laptop. He'd share the photos with Taemin, who would bounce up and down at the colors, cooing at the animals. Seunghyun figured there had to be hundreds of photos of the three of them. Heechul seemed to always have a camera in hand.

 

 

“Good afternoon, Choi squared,” Dami smiled brightly. “I'll go get Taemin.”

“Heechul?” came a silky voice behind them.

Heechul and Seunghyun turned to see a foxy looking man with bright pink hair regarding them.

“Oh my god, Key.” Heechul pulled Key into his arms for a long hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking up my son, Jonghyun.”

“Kim Jonghyun?” At Key's nod, Seunghyun smiled. “Taemin never shuts up about him.”

Key brightened. “Jonghyun _adores_ Taemin. And how could I have missed Taemin being yours? He looks just like you!”

 

 

Heechul turned to Seunghyun. “This is my husband, Choi Seunghyun.”

Key gave Seunghyun a once over as they shook hands. “He's certainly your type.”

“Yah!” Heechul scowled, turning to Seunghyun. “Key and I were friends in college. He was a fashion major and would often pose for me.” He turned back to Key, hesitating. “Jonghyun?”

“Minho's.”

Heechul's eyes widened. “No shit! Wow, I never would have figured he'd settle-”

“He didn't,” Key interrupted. “He took off when I was four months along.”

“Kibummie,” Heechul whispered, horrified. He was reminded yet again how lucky he was with Seunghyun.

Key waved his hand. “It worked out. Jinki stepped up and has been helping ever since. He's Jonghyun's daddy.”

“Hardly surprising since he's been in love with you forever.”

“I hope so, since he said yes when I proposed.”

Heechul squealed and pulled Key into a hug. “Jinki!” he cried when a new man rounded the corner.

 

 

“Heechul! Hi!” Jinki smiled widely and warmly and hugged Heechul. “What are you doing here?”

“He's Taemin's dad,” Key informed him.

Jinki looked thunderstruck. “How did we miss that? Taemin looks just like him!”

“Jinki, this is my husband, Choi Seunghyun.”

“Husband?” Jinki looked surprised, shaking Seunghyun's hand. “I never dreamed Prince Heenim could be tied down.”

“I'm hardly tied down,” Heechul replied.

Seunghyun smirked. “You were last-”

Heechul clamped his hand over Seunghyun's mouth. This is a _daycare_ ,” he hissed.

 

 

“Daddy! Papa! Umma! Appa!”

Two tiny voices belonging to two tiny adorable boys broke through the playful banter. Heechul scooped Taemin into his arms and covered him in kisses while Jonghyun ran into Key and Jinki's legs.

“Appa, Taemin and I are getting married!” Jonghyun shouted.

Key looked amused, and Jinki smiled. “That's wonderful!”

“Well then, we must have the in-laws over for dinner,” Seunghyun said, and Taemin and Jonghyun cheered.

 

 

Three hours later, the boys were playing in Taemin's room. Key was in the dining room, regaling Jinki and Seunghyun with college Heechul stories as Heechul glared at him.

“-so then Heechul comes out of his bedroom wearing a dinosaur costume. He does these exaggerated steps-” Key demonstrated. “- and says, 'Rawr, I am Chulzilla, destroyer of worlds!'”

“Chulzilla? That's clever,” Seunghyun smirked. “What happened to the costume?”

“I puked on it and burned it,” Heechul sighed.

Suddenly the padding sound of little feet could be heard.

 

 

Taemin and Jonghyun stood in the doorway. Jonghyun was wearing one of Seunghyun's blank tank tops that went to his feet. The straps kept slipping off his shoulders so he just held them up like suspenders. Taemin was wearing a white shirt with the collar over his head.

“We're ready!” Taemin yelled.

“Umma, you're the flower girl,” Jonghyun said to Key.

“Well I should hope so. I'm certainly pretty enough,” Key replied, standing behind Jonghyun.

Taemin turned to Heechul. “Daddy you're my maid.”

“You have no idea,” Heechul grumbled, standing behind his son next to Key.

“Papa, you're the best man,” Taemin told Seunghyun, who puffed up and stood behind Key and Heechul.

“Daddy, you fish ate,” Jonghyun said.

Jinki raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“I think he means officiate,” Seunghyun supplied.

Jinki smiled, and took his place in front of the boys. “We're gathered here today-”

Jonghyun sneezed and Taemin yawned.

Jinki smiled fondly, and Heechul's heart warmed for Key. Minho would have just rolled his eyes.

“Taemin, do you promise to love, honor, and obey-”

“What's obey?” Taemin asked, rubbing his nose.

“It means you have to do what Jonghyun says.”

“No way!” Taemin shouted. “No one's the boss of me but Daddy!”

Heechul smirked in pride as Seunghyun snorted. Heechul reached back and smacked him in the stomach. Seunghyun spluttered while Key murmured,” There's the Prince Heenim in him,” causing Heechul to smack him, too.

“I will!” Jonghyun cried. “I'll obey!”

“There's Jinki,” Heechul smiled.

“Very good,” Jinki said, making Jonghyun puff up. “I now pronounce you married.”

“Now we can kiss!” Jonghyun shouted, making the adults burst out laughing.

“Just like you, Bummie,” Heechul smirked, pinching Key's cheek. “Who wants ice cream?”

The boys- and Seunghyun- cheered.

 

 

After ice cream, the boys passed out. Heechul and Seunghyun talked Key and Jinki into spening the night.

“After all,” Seunghyun said after they had tucked the tiny newlyweds into Taemin's bed. “We have two spare rooms. And I need more college Heechul stories.”

Heechul turned to Jinki. “Jinks, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill your fiancee.”

“Actually,” Key said. “I have a great story about how Jinki broke his arm trying to protect a box of chicken.”

Jinki turned to Heechul. “I'll help.”


	20. XX

_Another year later~_

 

Taemin scowled at the baby in his daddy's arms. He was five when Jeonghan was born, and Taemin hated him. Jeonghan cried a lot and Taemin couldn't play with him the way he wanted because Jeonghan was too small.

 

 

Taemin's papa had told Taemin that he was going to be a big brother and that it was a very important job. Taemin had been excited at that- even Jonghyun didn't have a little brother or sister. But once Jeonghan was born, their parents paid more attention to him than Taemin. His daddy slept a lot because the labor had been difficult. Jeonghan just cried. Their grandparents stopped by sometimes but they were too excited for the new baby to pay Taemin any attention. His papa tried to involve Taemin but he wanted nothing to do with it. He was mean to Jonghyun sometimes, but Jonghyun didn't seem to mind. Taemin even spent a few nights at Jonghyun's house. Jonghyun's umma read them stories and gave them cookies, like Taemin's daddy used to.

 

 

One day, Taemin was picked up from school early by his papa.

“Papa! Papa!” he cried, his little legs carrying him into Seunghyun Choi's arms.

Seunghyun picked him up and whirled him around. “Hey big guy. Ready to go?”

Taemin nodded vigorously as he grasped his papa's hand and followed him to the car.

“Where's Daddy?” he asked once he was settled into his car seat.

“He's at home asleep. Your Grandma Kim is watching Jeonghan so Daddy can rest.”

“Is Daddy okay?” Taemin asked softly.

“He's very okay. He's just tired.” Seunghyun smiled widely at Taemin, making the little boy feel at ease.

 

 

They sang along to the radio, and Seunghyun piggybacked Taemin into the restaurant. A few people glanced at them- some outright staring at Seunghyun. But Seunghyun ignored them so Taemin did too.

“Papa, can I have ice cream?” Taemin asked when they were settled into their booth.

“If you eat all your lunch, yes you can.”

 

 

When they gave their order, Seunghyun turned to Taemin. “It must be hard having a little brother.”

Taemin shrugged. “Did you have to have another baby?”

Seunghyun smiled. “Jeonghan was a surprise present, like you.”

“But Daddy doesn't like surprises.”

“He likes you. And Jeonghan.”

Taemin pouted. “Can't you take this present back?”

Seunghyun chuckled. “Not this one.”

“Not even with extra stamps?”

Seunghyun laughed out loud, pulling his son close. “I know it's hard, buddy. But your daddy and I still love you very much, and we'll never forget you. Jeonghan just needs extra attention because he's so small and helpless.”

“And you won't send me away?”

 

 

Seunghyun looked at Taemin in surprise. “Why on earth would we send you away? Daddy and I love you both equally, and we are keeping you both. Forever and ever. Besides, you're my trusted advisor.”

Taemin giggled at that. Ever since he was an infant, Seunghyun frequently took Taemin into the office with him. He would ask important questions, apparently not minding that Taemin would only ever answer in gurgles and coos.

Seunghyun smiled down at his son, running his fingers through the boy's hair. “I know it's hard sometimes, but we love you so so much, and that will never change.”

 

 

 

 

Later that night, the four of them were sitting down at dinner. Jeonghan was banging his spoon and making a mess as well as strange noises. Taemin wasn't interested, so he just rolled his eyes.

“Ta!” Jeonghan cried. “Ta Ta Ta!”

“Taemin, I think Jeonghan is saying your name,” Heechul murmured.

Taemin's eyes snapped to his little brother. Jeonghan's eyes lit up and he leaned forward in his chair.

“Ta! Ta!” Jeonghan screeched, giggling.

“How do you like that, Taemin?” Seunghyun smiled. “You're Jeonghan's first word.”

Taemin grinned, and thought maybe little brothers weren't so bad after all.

 


End file.
